Sweet November
by MillyHarold
Summary: DracoHarry.slash. Ispirata al film sweet November. Anni dopo la fine della guerra Harry e Draco si ritrovano e si riscoprono persone nuove e diverse.
1. Chapter 1

C'era finalmente riuscito. Erano mesi che la inseguiva. Le aveva dato la caccia per tutta l'Inghilterra. Era stato difficile scovarla. Lei era una (morfomagus); proprio come la cara Tonks. Ed era proprio merito di quest'ultima se oggi era riuscito a scovare la sua preda, grazie alla preziosa rivelazione di un piccolo segreto: "C'è solo un elemento della nostra persona che non possiamo trasformare o modulare, ed è il nostro odore. Possiamo camuffarlo, ma l'odore caratteristico della nostra pelle è immutabile".

Lui aveva fatto tesoro di questo prezioso consiglio e si era allenato per mesi interi. Si bendava lasciandosi guidare semplicemente dai suoi sensi. Ed ora era pronto, sapeva che lei era lì: Avrile Bellatrix.

Figlia dell'assassina colpevole della morte dell'unico padre che aveva mai conosciuto: Sirius.

Ora era il momento della vendetta. Aveva sconfitto il temuto Voldemort, erano oramai passati sei lunghi anni. Era stato venerato, mitizzato, ma non aveva ceduto alle lusinghe di un mondo troppo invadente.

Era diventato un Auror. L'addestramento era stato duro, era costato enormi sacrifici; ma alla fine ce l'aveva fatta, e ora era il migliore agente che il ministero possedesse. Negli ultimi due anni aveva vinto il premio "Miglior Auror dell'anno". Ancora una volta: un modello, l'esempio da seguire. E lui, in fine, se ne stava convincendo. Era una vita che tutti non facevano che ripetere: "Tu sei un eroe"….

Aveva dato tutto per il suo lavoro, molto di più di quello che gli era stato chiesto.

Aveva persino perso il suo migliore amico: Ron. Era quasi un anno ed ancora non si parlavano. Dalla sera in cui a casa di Hermione, il suo ex migliore amico aveva presentato a tutti la sua nuova ragazza: Pansy Parkinson.

Litigarono. Si urlarono a dosso parole taglienti, rancori soppressi, e paure crescenti.

Da quella sera non si erano mai più sentiti. Era troppo impegnato con il suo lavoro, con la sua forsennata ricerca di assassini e traditori. La settimana successiva a quella cena la madre di Pansy si trovava rinchiusa ad Azkaban. Lui considerò così, chiusa la faccenda.

Tagliare i ponti con Ron significò chiudere i rapporti anche con la famiglia Weasley e di conseguenza eliminare anche le sue uniche motivazioni di uscita e svago. Lavorava 24 ore su 24. L'unica persona con cui aveva ancora dei contatti sociali era la solita cara Hermione che una volta a settimana lo invitava, o meglio lo costringeva ad andare a cena nell'appartamento che condivideva con il suo fidanzato: Bill Weasley, il quale si era oramai definitivamente trasferito a Londra e lavorava come impiegato per la Gringott. A quelle cene si divertiva, ma non riusciva a staccare, non vedeva l'ora di tornare a casa, nel suo minuscolo appartamento di fronte al Ministero, a scartabellare le ultime schede segnaletiche.

Aveva lavorato anni: giorno e notte, solo per potersi vendicare.

Aveva ucciso Voldemort, catturato Lucius Malfoy, ma Bellatrix Lestrange era fuggita e non era riuscito ad avvicinarsi a lei, fin quando un grigio gufo in un'assolata giornata gli aveva recapitato una semplice lettera, con scritto: "Lei è morta. Avrò la mia vendetta. Tu pagherai con la vita.." Non aveva impiegato molto per capire il mittente. Avrile. La misteriosa figlia di Bellatrix, di cui non si era mai saputo molto. Ma nell'ultimo anno era riuscito a raccogliere diverse informazioni su di lei, oltre ad averla già incontrata ed affrontata un paio di volte. Era un'ossessione. Una questione personale. Ed ora lei era in trappola, dietro l'angolo, mancava così poco. Sguainò la bacchetta e camminando lentamente, adeso con il corpo al muro, ne seguì la linea e girò l'angolo ritrovandosi faccia a faccia con una ragazza poco più giovane di lui. Le bacchette si sollevarono in aria, rotearono e si udì un sol grido: "Crucio".


	2. Chapter 2

"Sei licenziato. Potter hai superato ogni limite. Sei un Auror! Ti meriteresti di essere rinchiuso nella cella a fianco a Malfoy: ad Azkaban". Percy Weasley, era oramai rosso in viso, una grossa vena gli attraversava la fronte pulsando in maniera preoccupante. "Hai eseguito una maledizione senza perdono su di una ragazzina. Dovevi arrestarla, non torturarla…, e non dirmi che ti stavi difendendo: Potter! Non ci provare ad offendere la mia intelligenza. Sono il ministro della magia e non posso lasciar correre. Ti hanno visto. Hanna Abbott era sulle tue tracce, le avevamo detto di seguirti, sapevamo che la stavi prendendo troppo sul personale e lei ti ha visto, ma peggio ancora, quel ficcanaso del marito l' ha pedinata documentando tutto. Ed ora la "Gazzetta del Profeta" si starà fregando le mani". Percy prese un respiro, Harry ne approfittò per parlare. "Ho sbagliato lo so, forse ero un po' stressato, ma la prego non mi tolga il posto. Io sono il miglior Auror che questo ufficio abbia mai avuto, e questo lo sai Percy! Pure un essere viscido come te, lo sa!"

"Fuori! Sei fuori! Non ti devi avvicinare nemmeno al ministero! Fuori!" furono le ultime parole che Harry sentì prima che due energumeni lo bloccassero e lo trascinassero per strada.

Era perduto. Ora cosa avrebbe fatto? Chi poteva consigliarlo? Hermione.

Si diresse verso il San Mungo, dove lavorava la sua migliore amica.

Sarah la segretaria della Granger riconobbe subito il famoso "Harry Potter" e lo fece accomodare immediatamente nello studio di Hermione tutta presa a leggere un vecchio libro stampato. "Hermi!" disse. La ragazza alzò leggermente il volto e si proruppe in un sorriso nel momento in cui incontrò lo sguardo del suo amico, "Harry siediti! Hai fatto una pausa! Ti ci voleva proprio. Sei sempre più sciupato. Andiamo a prenderci un caffè.." .

"Hermione" la interruppe bruscamente lui "non sono qui per un caffè, ma ho bisogno di aiuto. Vedi Percy mi ha appena licenziato" lei cercò di dire qualcosa, ma lui la bloccò con un semplice cenno della mano. "Ho catturato Avrile, ma per farlo ho praticato il Crucio e mi hanno visto, e poi per giunta ho dato a Percy del pallone gonfiato, e lo conosci pure te, sai quanto sia permaloso, a me non è mai piaciuto. Ti ricordi quando scrisse quella lettera a ...! non importa! Comunque volevo solo sapere se puoi combinare un'incontro… vedi bhè pensavo che potrei trasferirimi in America e svolgere lì il mio lavoro."

"Vedrò quello che potrò fare, ma ora ti prego vattene! Tornatene a casa e riposati" era stanca di occuparsi del Ragazzo che visse. Lo conosceva da tredici anni all'incirca. Gli aveva fatto d'amica, da madre, da sorella, aveva sofferto così tanto per lui. L'aveva visto inaridirsi giorno dopo giorno, perdersi in se stesso. Ed era oramai un' anno che doveva fare tutto questo da sola, senza l'ausilio di Ron. Il ragazzo dai rossi capelli che era sempre riuscito ad alleggerire la vita ad Harry. Erano mesi che non vedeva il riso solcare il volto del suo migliore amico e l'ultima volta era stata al stato al fianco di Ron.

Harry non notò l'amarezza nelle sue parole, oramai non ascoltava più le persone, o meglio ascoltava solo quello che a lui interessava.

Si diresse verso l'ascensore, dove già un biondo ragazzo stava aspettando. Gli si affiancò e solo allora si rese conto di conoscerlo: "Malfoy!"

Il viso di Harry si contrasse in una smorfia di disgusto, mentre Draco mostrava un largo sorriso, porgendogli gentilmente la mano. "Harry da quanto tempo. Come stai?"

"Draco ed Harry, non si vedevano più dal giorno del loro diploma, e all'epoca il loro rapporto di odio era l'unica cosa che li legasse. Poi Draco era sparito ed Harry aveva intrapreso la sua carriera a tempo pieno, aveva perfino speso un' anno interno indagando dietro ai Malfoy, riuscendo così ad arrestare Lucius, era anche riuscito a scoprire che fine avesse fatto Draco: era partito per San Francisco, ospite a casa di uno zio.

Ed ora erano lì, dopo anni si rincontravano, nel posto più insolito: un ospedale.

"Non osare chiamarmi Harry, io e te non siamo mai stati amici, e mai lo saremo. Ora se volessi potresti lasciarmi prendere l'ascensore in pace ed ignorarmi. Te ne sarei grato". Detto ciò si girò dando le spalle al biondo ragazzo, che però lo seguì, ignorando la sua esplicita richiesta, e girandogli intorno si posizionò davanti a lui: "Harry! Sono anni che non ci vediamo e questo è tutto quello che sai dirmi! Come va la vita! Cosa ci fai qui in ospedale? Spero nulla di grave! Scusa! Forse non dovevo chiedertelo! Draco sei un'idiota! Comunque Harry vieni con me al bar qui sotto, ti offro un caffè e ci facciamo due chiacchere…".

"Non sono venuto qui per un caffè" lo interruppe Harry "Voglio solo andare a casa. E' stata una giornata difficile, e ho un sacco di problemi da risolvere…".

"Magari potrei aiutarti" asserì Malfoy "Dubito" ribattè Potter "Se non provi non lo potrai mai sapere" concluse Draco. Allora Harry lo fissò diritto negli occhi. Non poteva leggere il pensiero, ma sapeva leggere l'animo delle persone solamente fissandone attentamente gli iridi. I suoi erano grigi come il cielo d'ottobre, con riflessi d'azzurro profondo come le viscere della terra, furono pochi secondi, ma l'unica cosa che potè leggere in quelle meraviglie, fu: felicità.

Draco era felice.

Ed Harry era curioso voleva sapere cosa rendeva meravigliosa la vita del suo vecchio nemico.

"Va bene, accetto la tua offerta. Andiamo a prenderci un caffè".


	3. Chapter 3

"Allora perché non rispondi alla mia domanda? Cosa ci facevi in ospedale?" chiese Malfoy col viso rabbuiato "Non sono affari tuoi" ribattè il Griffondoro. "Harry! Siamo venuti qui per parlare e non credo di poter sostenere un monologo" rispose Draco.

La cosa che colpì maggiormente il ragazzo che visse non fu tanto il contenuto di quella frase, ma il fatto che mentre parlava non aveva smesso di sorridere un attimo. "Te lo dico, solo se poi mi dirai cosa ci facevi, tu, in ospedale" propose Harry.

"Affare fatto" ribattè prontamente Malfoy.

"Bene!Ero andato a trovare Hermione, avevo bisogno di parlare con lei. Ora è il tuo turno" concluse euforico Potter.

"Ok, io invece ero andato a trovare Neville, sai che ora lavora con Hermione, stanno creando una sala ricreativa per i bambini ricoverati al San Mugo e poi vi sarà un appuntamento fisso settimanale in cui i permetteremo ai bambini di poter giocare con degli animali che porteremo loro, così Paciock mi ha chiesto di aiutarlo, ossia di portare in uno di questi appuntamenti il mio cucciolo di cane".

"Malfoy aspetta un attimo! Da quando sei amico con Neville? Da quando Neville lavora con Hermione? E soprattutto da quando t'interessi dei bambini e possiedi animali babbani?". Draco incominciò a ridere di gusto "Sei divertentissimo" continuò a dire fra le lacrime di gioia "la tua faccia è impagabile. Comunque Potter tutti cambiano, credevo che lo sapessi".

Silenzio.

Aveva Ragione, lui per primo era cambiato, aveva visto cose che lo avevano fatto così tanto soffrire, che lo avevano indurito, allontanato dal mondo e dalle persone.

"Harry, non so cosa dire, o meglio sì so cosa dirti: Scusa! So di essere stato una piattola, un mostro quando eravamo a scuola, ma sono passati sei anni e ho capito molte cose e sono cambiato: te lo giuro. Mi piacerebbe molto poterti conoscere, ricominciare dal principio, vorrei sapere se sei sposato? Fidanzato? Dove vivi? Dove lavori? Dove vai solitamente quando esci? Cose di questo genere, cose che un amico dovrebbe conoscere" ed abbassò lo sguardo fisso sulle scarpe. "Noi non siamo amici, che questo sia chiaro" tuonò inflessibile Harry, per poi continuare dopo un attimo di pausa "Non sono sposato, ne fidanzato. Ho avuto un solo ragazzo durante l'estate del nostro sesto anno ad Hogwarts. Ma con John non è andata più in là di un bacio ed è durata una sola settimana. Vivo un appartamento di fronte al ministero. Lavoro come Auror, o meglio lavoravo, ma poi questa mattina il nostro illustre ministro della Magia: Percy Weasley, mi ha licenziato. Per sei anni non ho fatto che lavorare, lavorare e lavorare, non ho tempo ne per gli amici, ne per l'amore, ne per uscire e ne per il divertimento".

Draco lo fissò diritto negli occhi e disse: "Disgustoso".

"Sono uno stupido" riprese infuriato Harry "Mi avevi detto di essere cambiato, ed io ti ho creduto, mi sono lasciato convincere da un bel paio di occhi. Non posso credere che mi hai chiamato qui solo per poi offendermi, o il tuo scopo era quello di deridermi?" Si era già alzato e diretto verso l'uscita quando Draco lo raggiunse e lo trattenne per un braccio "Harry non volevo offenderti , o prenderti in giro, te lo giuro" di nuovo quella luce in quelle grigie caverne che lo attiravano come il canto delle sirene. "Ti prego siediti" insistette il biondo. Harry non sapeva il perché, ma si lasciò prendere la mano e condurre al tavolo dove ripresero posto e dopo qualche minuto di silenzio Malfoy prese la parola: "Quando ho detto disgustoso, intendevo dire che una vita senza amore è triste ed arida. Ma io ti posso aiutare, dico sul serio".

"Malfoy. Interruppe Potter "Te lo avevo già detto: Dubito!".

"Potter" intervenì nuovamente Draco "da quanto non esci con una ragazza, da quanto tempo non vedi i tuoi compagni scuola, da quanto non fai più qualcosa che ti piace, ma solo quello che devi?"

Harry lo fissò ammutolito per qualche minuto. Non lo vedeva da anni, ma era come se lo vedesse per la prima volta. Questo Draco era gentile, paziente, interessato, realmente interessato alla sua vita, non era più il noioso arrogante, spocchioso snob della scuola, con qui per sette anni interi aveva discusso quotidianamente.

"Primo io non esco con le ragazze, ma con i ragazzi, e comunque è stato molto tempo fa, secondo non sono affari tuoi. Penso che siano passati due ani, all'incirca, comunque, terzo non lo so".

Draco gli sorrise e qualcosa all'interno di Harry sobbalzò.

"Allora ho ragione, io, posso aiutarti. Domani sera sarà il Primo Novembre. Vieni a vivere con me, per un mese. Dammi il tuo tempo. Io ti aiuterò a rivivere".

Ma Harry non lo lasciò nemmeno finire si alzò e gli urlò contro: "Tu sei pazzo!Grazie per il caffè, ma addio!".

"Aspetta, Harry ti prego" supplicò Draco. "Non devi accettare subito, pensaci, e dammi la tua risposta a cena, questa sera, da me. Per favore!".

Harry non riuscì a rifiutare qualcosa a quegli occhi a quel viso così dolce.

"Va bene. Scrivimi il tuo indirizzo ed un orario ed io ci sarò".


	4. Chapter 4

Erano le 21:00. Si trovava davanti ad una villetta, una come tante, però una come non ne aveva mai viste. Un giardino ordinato, una cuccia di legno bianco, del medesimo colore delle mura. Una casa a due piani, più una probabile soffitta. Una luce accesa al primo piano.

Cosa ci faceva lì? Non lo sapeva! Magari sarebbe stata una bella serata piacevole, come era da tanto che non trascorreva.

Prese un bel respiro e suonò il campanello.

"Chi è?" chiese una voce dal suono familiare, ma che non apparteneva al biondo padrone di casa. "Sono Harry". Il cancello si aprì, lo richiuse attentamente dietro di se e proseguì lungo il vialetto fino a raggiungere la porta, che si aprì e da dietro apparve Malfoy. Indossava lunghi pantaloni neri che mettevano perfettamente in risalto le sue gambe asciutte e muscolose, portava poi una maglia bianca sottile, di una o due misure più grandi, che gli ricadeva su una spalla, lasciandola, così, scoperta. I capelli erano legati in una piccola coda, ed era scalzo. Era estremamente bello agli occhi di Harry che arrossì.

"Allora entrate?" una voce preveniente dalle spalle di Draco attirò l'attenzione dei due ragazzi. "Accomodati" disse Draco, per poi avvicinarsi all'orecchio di Harry e sussurrargli: "Scusami, è Charlie, e sta per uscire".

Charlie? Charlie Weasley? Cosa ci faceva a casa di Draco? Soprattutto a quell'ora? Che stessero insieme?

Questo pensiero provocò nell'inconsapevole ragazzo una punta di disapprovazione.

"Harry, come stai?" chiese Charlie comparendo davanti agli occhi del ragazzo d'oro "Spero bene!"

Charlie era sempre stato bello, e non era cambiato per nulla dall'ultima volta che l'aveva visto, era sempre elegante e il suo corpo muscoloso non passava di certo inosservato. Era ormai da quattro anni il cercatore ufficiale dei Chadley Cannon. Il Weasley si avvicinò a Draco e lo strinse a sé circondandolo totalmente con le sue lunghe braccia: "Vattene" fu l'unica cosa che gli disse Malfoy, dolcemente, con il sorriso sulle labbra. "Ok! Ok!" me ne vado volevo solo salutare un mio vecchio amico" rispose Weasley.

"Sto bene Charlie" ribatte Harry alla domanda precedentemente rivoltagli "Ti prego salutami Molly e Arthur, mi mancano tanto".

"Anche a loro manchi, te lo posso assicurare" concluse Charlie prima di prendere la sua giacca e baciare a tradimento le labbra di Draco, per poi uscire di corsa dalla porta inseguito dal biondo. Il quale una volta richiusa la porta si voltò e si diresse nuovamente verso il suo ospite.

Dio quanto è sexy! Continuava a ripetersi Harry, per poi ricordarsi chi era in realtà il soggetto della sua attrazione.

"Dammi pure la giacca" disse Malfoy, per poi prenderla e sistemarla.

Infine fece strada fino alla tavola apparecchiata, dove si sedettero. Si ritrovarono, così, uno di fronte all'altro, e solo allora Harry si accorse che le uniche luci che illuminavano la stanza erano delle candele.

"Perdonami l'intrusione di prima, ma non me lo aspettavo, era solo venuto a salutarmi" incominciò Malfoy.

"Ma tu e lui, quindi…, bhè sì, insomma, voi…" cercò di chiedere imbarazzato Harry.

"No, non stiamo insieme. A Charlie piacciono molto di più le donne, lo fa solo per fare il cretino" intervenne Draco, "Sostiene che io sia pazzo ad invitare a vivere qui con me ogni mese persone diverse…"

"Perché lo fai" lo interruppe Harry. "Per aiutarli" rispose Malfoy "ci sono persone a questo mondo che per essere felici hanno solo bisogno di una piccola spinta. Bhè, io, sì, ecco, io gliela do.

Ad ottobre ad esempio, ilmio ultimo mese, ho incontrato un senzatetto, l'ho aiutato a ripulirsi, a vestirsi, l'ho nutrito ed infine gli ho dato la cosa di cui maggiormente necessitava: la fiducia in se stesso, ed ora possiede un bar nel centro di Londra, ha una fidanzata, ed è contento e soddisfatto di quello che è riuscito ad ottenere".

"Sì, va bene, ma continuo a non capire, perché, lo fai? Ossia il Malfoy che io conoscevo, era senza cuore, menefreghista, mentre ore sembri dolce e gentile" specificò Harry.

Draco arrossì, ma non si lasciò intimidire da quelle parole. "Te l'ho già detto tutti cambiano. Quando ci siamo diplomati tutti erano a conoscenza della mia omosessualità, era una vergogna, per la mia famiglia, per mio padre: un incallito mangiamorte; e per mia madre, la quale però mi salvò la vita. Mi spedì in America a casa di uno zio, il giorno seguente alla cerimonia dei diplomi.

E' un fratello di mio padre, un puro Malfoy, con un solo piccolo "problema": ama vestirsi da donna. Siamo lo scandalo della famiglia. Lui però mi ha insegnato così tante cose…" il viso di Draco mentre parlava di suo zio s'illuminò. "E' un pubblicitario, vive in un modesto appartamento, in confronto al maniero dei Malfoy, in un tranquillo quartiere nella periferia di San Francisco. Ha rinnegato la magia. Ed è felice, ha un sacco di amici, nel suo lavoro è bravo e lo adora; in più viveva vicino alla donna più meravigliosa che questo mondo abbia mai avuto la fortuna di ospitare… sono stato il suo Luglio.

Ero appena arrivato, non conoscevo nessuno, ero impaurito, ferito, frustrato. Avrei voluto prendere parte alla vostra guerra in un modo o in un altro. Invece ero dall'altra parte della terra, lasciato senza notizie, inerme. Sapendo che là nel mio mondo si stava scrivendo la storia.

Lei mi ha ospitato per un intero mese in casa sua. Mi ha fatto vedere quante possibilità avevo, quante belle cose abbiamo davanti ai nostri occhi quotidianamente, e che non riusciamo ad apprezzare. Grazie a lei sono rinato. Da lei ho preso esempio. Quando trovava qualcuno da aiutare lo portava da lei e gli dedicava tutto il suo tempo per un mese, il tempo perfetto. Sarah.

tre anni fa è morta. Era malata. E l'ultimo uomo che aiutò fu il suo più grande amore. Vedi in quel mese lei stava con le persone che aiutava, e quel Novembre fu il suo ultimo".

Calde lacrime si appropriavano della pelle delle sue bianche guance, Harry sentì sciogliersi, avrebbe voluto stringerlo, consolarlo, sembrava così indifeso, ma c'era una domanda che gli rimbombava nella testa, assillandolo: "anche tu sei stato con le persone che hai aiutato?".

Draco si asciugò gentilmente le lacrime e riprese a palare: "Quando è morta eravamo tutti distrutti, sono stato al fianco di mio zio ancora per un anno, poi un giorno ho preso un aereo e sono tornato a casa. Tu avevi arrestato mio padre. Ed ora sono quasi due anni che sono nuovamente qui: a Londra.

L'ultimo giorno che trascorsi in America, andai al cimitero a trovarla, e le promisi che avrei continuato quello che lei aveva cominciato. Ci sto provando. Ma per rispondere alla tua domanda: no, non sono quasi mai stato insieme agli uomini che ho aiutato. Sarà successo una o due volte, ma ho troppa paura d'innamorarmi, come accadde a lei. Immaginati di vivere una delle esperienze più vere, esaltanti, e appaganti della tua vita: innamorarti e dovervi poi rinunciare. Sono spaventato, terrorizzato da ciò".

S'interruppe, si prese la testa fra le mani e nuovi cristalli incominciarono a piovere sul suo candido viso.

Harry non seppe resistere, si avvicinò al suo vecchio nemico. Era tutto così surreale. Harry Potter che consolava Draco Malfoy. Chi avrebbe mai potuto crederlo?

Raggiunse il biondo ragazzo e si inginocchiò ai suoi piedi, gli prese il volto con le mani e con i pollici gli asciugò le lacrime.

"Non devi aver paura, Draco. Lei ha amato pur sapendo che stava morendo. Ha avuto il coraggio di vivere".

I loro occhi s'incontrarono, Harry arrossì improvvisamente e si allontanò leggermente, mentre Draco posò le sue mani su quelle del Griffondoro.

"Harry, so che hai ragione, perdona il mio sfogo. Ti prego. Esci con me ora. E' la sera di Halloween. Usciamo ad osservare il mondo" detto ciò si alzò e sempre con la mano in quelle di Harry si diressero fuori, per il quartiere.

Bambini travestiti da vampiri, zombie, mostri, streghe, e maghi.

"Sono così carini" incominciò Draco "Non trovi Harry?" il quale si era perso, non riusciva a togliere gli occhi dal serpeverde, era perfetto, bellissimo e poi quella faccia così dolce, quel sorriso così caldo, quegli occhi così curiosi, quelle labbra così carnose.

Senza sapere il perché Harry staccò la mano da quella di Draco e gli passò il bracco sulle spalle, stringendolo a sé.

Draco rassicurato da quell'atteggiamento appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Harry. Continuarono a camminare in silenzio, protetti dai raggi della luna. Fino a quando giunsero ad una bella villetta

dove cui alcuni teppistelli stavano lanciando delle uova, terrorizzando la vecchietta che vi abitava e che stava gridando con vemenza intimando ai ragazzi ad andarsene, senza però ottenere alcun risultato.

Draco e Harry accorsero subito a fermare i vandali , saltarono all'interno del giardino della villetta. "Fermatevi, non vedere che questa signora è sola e anziana. La state spaventando" disse Malfoy "Fatevela con qualcuno della vostra stazza" aggiunse coraggiosamente Harry.

"Guarda! Guarda! Se volete ce la possiamo prendere con voi. Forza Scoprion" gridò quello che sembrava il capo della banda, prima di lanciarsi all'inseguimento dei due maghi.

I due maghi cominciarono a correre, fino allo sfinimento, fino a quando non trovarono un vicolo in cui nascondersi.

Ridevano. Harry strinse a se Draco, il quale rispose portando le sue braccia dietro al collo di Harry. Si guardarono, lentamente, i loro visi si sfiorarono, le loro labbra si toccarono. Il bacio fu dolce e gentile. Quando si staccarono, il biondo appoggiò il viso sul petto di Harry e sussurrò "Ti prego rimani con me, almeno questa notte".

Non gli era mai successo, nessuno glielo aveva mai chiesto con così tanta dolcezza. Ogni qual volta aveva incontrato qualche bel ragazzo in un bar, era sempre solo per una notte, e fretta e freddezza erano le compagne di quelle sere.

"Andiamo a casa" rispose Harry sussurrando nell'orecchio del suo vecchio nemico. Mano nella mano giunsero a casa di Draco.

Arrivarono al letto senza nemmeno ricordarsi la strada che avevano percorso. Se non fosse stato per la scia di vestiti che lasciarono dietro di loro.

Il griffondoro non aveva mai provato così tanto desiderio e passione per nessuno, non riusciva più a razionalizzare i suoi comportamenti, voleva solo assaporare quella bocca, accarezzare quel corpo, e spingersi più in là, fino in fondo, fino a possedere tutto.

Grida di passione, mormori di piacere, parole di supplica riecheggiarono nella stanza accompagnando l'incessante danza di due corpi complementari. Due metà dello stesso cielo. Quando Harry raggiunse il piacere, seguito da Draco, rimasero in silenzio, avvinghiati, a scambiarsi gentili carezze fin quando il sonno non li colse.


	5. Chapter 5

Il primo a ridestarsi fu Harry, era così caldo, aprì gentilmente gli occhi e si trovò in una camera che non era la sua, in un letto comodo, ma sconosciuto e fra le braccia un corpo perfetto. Un sorrisetto solcò il volto rilassato dell'Auror. Era stato meraviglioso, era stato totalmente suo, sentire qualcuno gemere il suo nome, avvertire un corpo fremere al suo tocco. Incominciò a lasciare scorrere le sue dita sul bianco braccio del biondo, il quale incominciò a strofinarsi contro il petto di Harry e a solleticarlo con teneri baci.

"Draco" mormorò divertito il Griffondoro mentre fermava la dolce tortura e catturava le labbra del suo vecchio nemico.

Si staccarono. "Harry, ieri sera è stato bellissimo... sei stato dolcissimo e al contempo così passionale" il ragazzo dai capelli corvino lo interruppe sfidandolo nuovamente ad un'appassionante guerra di bocche. Necessitavano nuovamente di aria.

Si ristaccarono. "Harry, rimarrai con me?" la voce del biondo era fievole ed insicura, era tornato bambino, come quando chiedeva a sua madre il perchè di quelle botte ricevute da un padre troppo severo. Harry avrebbe voluto stringerlo forte a sé, baciare via tutte le sue paure e urlare: "Grazie, non mi sono mai sentito così, non ti abbandonerò ne oggi ne domani, ne fra un mese. Ma non lo fece.

Draco non si sarebbe mai innamorato di lui, glielo aveva detto molto chiaramente, e lui avrebbe solo sofferto, così aveva una sola soluzione. Durante gli anni di allenamento da Auror gli avevano insegnato che se messo all'angolo doveva imparare a scappare, non era ,di certo, un comportamento degno di un Griffondoro, ma era inevitabile. Ed ora era messo con le spalle al muro.

"No, non posso, sono già rimasto anche troppo" fu la sua risposta, fredda, distaccata.

Il suo cuore in realtà avrebbe voluto urlare , ma non poteva ascoltarlo, era già addastanza complicata la sua vita, non era, certamente, necessario aggiungere una complicazione amorosa. Poi aveva ancora così tanto lavoro da fare. Decine di Mangiamorti erano ancora a piede libero e lui doveva trovarli e vendicarsi, catturarli e distruggerli. Non aveva tempo.

Draco sentì rompersi qualcosa dentro di lui, cosa aveva sbagliato?

Perchè era cambiato tutto così rapidamente?

Perchè non era riuscito a convicerlo di potergli essere veramente di aiuto?

"Harry" incominciò a dire, ma il ragazzo d'oro gli accennò di tacere e mentre si rivestiva disse: "Mi dispiace. Ma nulla di quello che potrai dire mi farè cambiare idea. Ora devo proprio andare. Se vuoi possiamo rivederci. Ieri mi sono divertito, ... quindi...magari ci possiamo sentire o ci vediamo in giro..." concluse con voce sempre più tremante, per poi uscire dalla stanza e dalla casa. Draco non riuscì nemmno ad alzarse e seguirlo, cercare di fermarlo, era disarmato, era confuso, ma soprattuto si sentiva vuoto.

Ore 12:30 alla Tana.

"Molly queste portate sono eccezionali!" esclamò Draco, con la bocca piena. Come ogni settimana andava a pranzo dai Weasley che si riunivano attorno ad un'enorme tavolo nella loro modesta, ma accogliente dimora.

Era una calda giornata autunnale, si trovavano tutti seduti attorno all'immenso tavolo nel centro della sala da pranzo.

Ai capi della tavola c'erano Molly ed Arthur, mentre ai lati: Bill con Hermione, Ginny con Dean Thomas, Charlie, Neville Paciock con Luna, Fred con Angelina, George con Lavanda, Percy con Penelope, Draco, ed infine Ron con Pansy.

I Weasley al completo, con fidanzate e mogli, e con l'aggiunta di due elementi: Draco e Neville, il quale era stato come addottato da Molly ed Arthur, da quando sua nonna era deceduta.

Condividevano tutto, erano felici assieme, Draco pensava che non si sarebbe mai potuto annoiare di quella allegra confusione e di quell'affettuosa indiscrezione.

"Allora biondino, come è andata ieri sera?" chiese maliziosamente Charlie. Draco arrosì di colpo, e per poco non si affogò con l'acqua che stava bevendo.

"Cos'è successo?" chiese sorpresa Hermione, la quale aveva sempre la presunzione di sapere tutto quello che passava nella mente del Serpeverde.

"Il nostro amico qui presente" riprese a spiegare Charlie "ieri sera ha avuto un romantico incontro con una nostra vecchia e cara conoscenza oltretutto".

"Chi?", "Lo conosciamo bene?" chiesero immediatamente incuriositi Fred e George. "Hai trovato Novembre?" intervenne Luna affascinata dalle stramberie del suo ex compagno di scuola.

"Non credo, altrimenti lo avrebbe portato qui oggi. Giusto?" ragionò Lavanda.

"Lo volete lasciare in pace, e dargli il tempo di rispondere?"intervenne leggermente spazientito Ron.

"Grazie" gli sussurò Draco "Speravo di averlo trovato, e non ho ancora capito perchè, ma questa mattina se ne è andato via, ed è per questo che sono qui solo quest'oggi"

Silenzio.

"Sì, ok, ma Charlie ha detto che noi lo conosciamo, ma tu non hai ancora risposto alla domanda: chi è?" proruppe Hermione.

Draco trasse un profondo respiro ed esclamò tutto di un fiato, mantenedo però sempre lo sguardo fisso sul piatto : "Harry Potter!".

Solo qualche secondo dopo che quel nome lasciò le sue labbra , risollevò lo sguardo, per rendersi così conto che Ron si era alzato ed allontanato seguito da Pansy.

"Ron" sussurrò gentilmente Draco, mentre il suo sguardo cercava la direzione presa dall'amico.

Harry rientrò a casa con l'intento di farsi una doccia, cambiarsi e poi chiamare Hermione, per sentire se aveva fatto qualche progresso.

Ma "Granger non era in ospedale, era dai Weasley per il solito pranzo settimanale e non sarebbe andata a lavorare quel pomeriggio" gli disse la segretaria. A casa non c'era nessuno e di sicuro non avrebbe chiamato i Weasley. Chissà se possedevano ancora il telefono da cui una volta Ron lo aveva chiamato mettendolo nei guai con i Dursley. Chissà se Ron stava ancora insieme a quella Mangiamorte della Parkinson.

Sicuramente sì, altrimenti si sarebbe già rifatto vivo e gli avrebbe di certo chiesto scusa e ammesso di aver sbagliato, e che avrebbe dovuto ascoltare i suoi consigli. Comunque ora non importava.

Provò a prendere in mano un libro, ma oramai quelli che si trovavano nella sua libreria erano già stati letti tutti.

Provò, così, ad accendere la televisione, ma nulla lo interessava e passava il suo tempo a fare zapping. Si stancò, spense quel contenitore colorato, e si diresse verso la sua bacheca. Le sue medaglie, le sue coppe del Quidditch, gli articoli di giornale che lo ritraevano e lo esaltavano ad eroe del mondo. La sue due targhette come miglior auror dell'anno. Le sue foto in sella alla Firebolt, insieme agli atri Griffondoro, ai suoi compagni di squadra, e poi infine solo loro tre: lui, Hermione e Ron. Il trio.

Non lo si vedeva ma lui lo sapeva perfettamente che dietro quella foto giaceva una scritta con calligrafia di adolescente, che recitava: Amici per sempre.

Guardando attentamente quei cimeli di una vita che a lui oramai sembrava, lontana, passata, notò quanta polvere su di essi si era formata, depositata su quei ricordi. Si guardò in giro e solo allora si rese conto della sua solitudine, del vuoto nel suo cuore.

Per la seconda volta nella giornata si ritrovò alle strette e decise nuovamente di scappare. Prese la sua giacca ed uscì. Lasciando i ricordi alle sue spalle.

"Ron" Draco disse posando la mano sulla spalla sinistra del rosso ragazzo. "Vattene" rispose asprò Ron "Non ci penso minimamente" ribatte Malfoy sedendosi accanto all'amico "Oramai dovresti conoscermi sai benissimo quanto sono testardo".

"Sì, lo so" sorrise amaramente Ron "Weasel, mi chiamavi, ed ora io ti considero uno dei miei migliori amici".

"Questo, però non è tutto merito mio, così mi lusinghi" ribatte il biondo ragazzo. "Ti ricordi che mese sono stato?" chiese insicuro Ron. "Certo, come potri mai dimenticarlo" incominciò Malfoy "Fosti Marzo. Avevi litigato da poco con Harry e per causa sua avevi lasciato anche Pansy. Eri distrutto, non facevi altro che bere".

"Tu invece" riprese Ron "mi portasti su di un dirupo una sera, una come tante, e mi lasciasti gridare al mondo, sempre così sordo, tutta la mia rabbia, frustrazione, mi lasciasti affidare all'aria tutte le mie paure, insicurezze, indecisioni. Poi mi riaccompagnasti a casa, quella che per quel mese era la nostra casa, ma ora è la vostra casa..., e mi rimboccasti perfino le coperte. Credevi che mi fossi addormentato stordito da tutte quelle emozioni, ma in realtà, non te l'ho mai detto, ti sentì sussurrarmi quelle calme parole: Andrà tutto bene, non sei più solo. Furono quelle parole a mantenermi saldo. Il tono con cui le dicesti: eri convinto, sicuro, determinato, ma al contempo le avevi pronunciate con così tanta premura e dolcezza. Pensavo a quelle parole ogni volta che l'ansia mi avvolgeva e il respiro diventava affanoso, quando la paura di vivere era più forte della voglia di vivere, quando credevo che tutto era insensato e che nulla valesse la pena di così tanta sofferenza, ma sapevio che tu eri lì, come un'amico che ti attende a casa ogni sera a braccia aperte, sempre pronto ad ascoltarti a consolarti e a rassicurarti".

"Quella sera ricominciasti da capo" intervenne sorridente Draco "Prima smettesti di bere, ti riprendesti Pansy, poi decideste di aprire la libreria, il vostro sogno..."

"Sì, rimisi a posto tutto, ma non lui" intervenne amareggiato Ron.

"Lui è estremamente solo, ha bisogno di me ora, di noi" cercò di giustificare il biondo ragazzo.

"Non credo proprio" sentenziò Ron, ma Draco riprese "Ha bisogno anche lui di capire che non è solo, che noi siamo qui per lui e che lo amiamo" dette queste parole arrossì violentemente. Ron allora capì, comprese molto di quello che stava accadendo senza bisogno che fastidiosi suoni vibrassero nell'aria per giungere alle orecchie. Semplicemente, non era necessario dire nulla.

"Aiutalo" concluse Weasley prima che un forte abbraccio sugellasse ancora una volta la loro amicizia.

Ore 19:00 Casa Malfoy

Era rientrato a casa da una mezz'ora. Era stanco. Era tutto il giorno che continuava a pensare a lui. "Harry dove sei finito?" disse a voce alta chiedendolo a se stesso. L'aveva chiamato a casa , ma nessuna risposta. Arthur quel pomeriggio gli aveva spiegato quanta paura Harry avesse ad affezionarsi alle persone. "Draco, chiunque lui ha amato lo ha prima o poi, in un modo o nell'altro, secondo lui abbandonato, lasciato solo, e così non ha avuto altra scelta. Si è buttato a capo fitto nel lavoro, mascherando tutte le sue emozioni, ha cercato di proteggersi, ma nel processo ha dimenticato quei pochi che lo hanno sempre amato", la voce del signor Weasley aveva una venatura di tristessa mista ad amarezza mentre pronunciava quelle parole quel pomeriggio.

Draco era sempre più consapevole dell'aiuto che Harry necessitava, doveva dimostrargli che non era solo, che esistevano ancora così tante persone pronte ad accoglierlo, perdonarlo ed amarlo.

Era così sicuro di potercela fare, di riuscire ad aiutare l'eroe del mondo magico, a cui serviva solo una spinta, un'incoraggiamento a liberarsi della pesante armatura per poter così ricominciare a leggere le sue emozioni, le sue passioni.

Ma per poter far tutto questo doveva prima di tutto trovarlo... Drin. Il campanello.

Si ridestò dai suoi pensieri ed andò ad aprire. Davanti a lui, all'ingresso della casa, bagnato come un pulcino, il famoso Harry Potter in lacrime. Due enormi borsoni ai suoi lati a cui si afferva saldamente, disperatamente. Il cuore di Draco si ruppe, alzò una mano e l'appoggiò sulla guancia del griffondoro, l'accarezzò, ne asciugò le lascrime. Fu allora che Harry lasciò andare le borse e si lanciò contro Draco, il quale lo strinse come se non ci fosse domani. Il viso di Harry giaceva nell'incavo del collo di Malfoy le cui mani accarezzavano la schiena di Harry, scossò dai violenti singhiozzi di un pianto senza fine.

Draco lo condusse all'interno della casa, lo adagiò sul letto.

Lo spogliò dai vestiti inzuppati di acqua. Recuperò gli effetti di Harry e richiuse a chiave la porta dietro di sè. Non aspettava nessun'altro quella sera e sopra ogni altra cosa voleva che per quella sera il mondo esterno non interferisse con loro.

Infine tornò nella camera e si sdraiò vicino ad Harry e lo prese tra le sue braccia gentilmente, dolcemente, e lo accarezzò con delicatezza, il capo, la schiena, le spalle, il collo, il viso. Voleva aiutarlo a rilassarsi.

Il silenzio venuto a crearsi fu interrotto da una debole voce, tremolante, insicura: "Draco, posso restare qui con te? La tua proposta è ancora valida?".

Il Serpeverde baciò amorevolmente il capo del griffondoro e gli sussurrò: "Quando hai suonato, ero sul punto di uscire di casa per venirti a cercare e riportarti qui da me, con me". Sorrise così candidamente che Harry non riuscì a non produrre un sorriso a sua volta.

"Perchè?" chiese Harry "Perchè? Mi vuoi così tanto aiutare? Io sono un caso senza speranze. Oggi quando sono tornato a casa mi sono reso conto di essere rimasto solo, senza amici, né sogni, né possibilità di felicità. Ho provato a scappare, a fuggire da me stesso, ma ho solo scoperto che è impossibile, ma ho troppa paura per poter cambire, perchè per quanto io possa essere solo, il pensiero di poter soffrire ancora mi paralizza. Non credo avrai molta fortuna con me, ma sono egoista e ho bisogno di conforto, necessito di sapere che c'è ancora una speranza per me." concluse il ragazzo dai capelli corvino amareggiato.

Draco lo abbracciò stringendolo saldamente a sé: "Ti ricordi?" incominciò il biondo ragazzo "quando eravamo ad Hogwarts?" attese che il ragazzo tra le sue braccia annuisse per poi riprendere a parlare "Ti ricorderai, quindi, anche tutte le infinità di cattiverie che riversavo su di te, su Hermione o Weasley. Bene oggi io sono totalmente diverso, la vita mi ha cambiato, ma sopratutto le persone che mi hanno amato e che ho amato hanno cambiato il mio modo di essere, il mio modo di concepire il mondo, per fino il mio modo di sorridere. Tu ora sei qui, fra le mie braccia, e ieri sera è stata una delle più belle esperienze della mia vita, e ho tutte le intenzioni di insegnarti come ridere ancora, ma sopratutto voglio mostrarti come aprire gli occhi e restare di nuovo meravigliato della bellezza del mondo. Io sarò totalmente tuo per un mese intero. Non voglio mai più sentirti dire che sei un caso senza speranze, perchè se qualcuno avesse detto lo stesso di me sei anni fa, ora non sarei qui; nessuno meglio di me può capire cosa vuol dire cambiare, e quanta tenacia e convinzione ciò richieda".

Harry alzò il viso ed incrociò lo sguardo con quello d Draco, due fasci di luce luminosa riscaldati dal fuoco della determinazione. "Posso baciarti" chiese un'esitante Potter. Draco si avvicinò a lui e fece entrare le loro bocche in contatto, ed il bacio da subito divenne profondo, passionale. Quando si staccarono in cerca di aria, il serpeverde precisò: "Se vuoi baciarmi non devi chiedermelo. Fallo, ovunque siamo, a qualsiasi tempo del giorno. Sono qui per te, in questo mese tu possiederai tutto di me: mente, corpo, e cuore".

"Che cosa vuoi in cambio?" ribatte il ragazzo che visse. "Solo te ed il tuo tempo. Me lo puoi dare? Lo puoi fare?" chiese Draco.

"Sì" sussurrò dolcemente Harry mentre si avvicinava ancora di più al caldo corpo di Draco prima di cadere in un profondo sonno.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry si svegliò e si trovò così comodo. Era già la seconda mattina che si alzava e si ritrovava fra le braccia un bellissimo uomo che lo coccolava come nessuno aveva mia fatto prima di quel giorno, ed ironia della sorte il nome di questa meravigliosa creatura era: Draco Malfoy. Il suo vecchio nemico, mai avrebbe pensato che un giorno avrebbe desiderato spendere ogni minuto della sua vita insieme al diavolo con le sembainze dell'angelopiù bello del creato. Il quale incominciò a stirarsi, agli occhi di Harry smbrava uno di quei gattini che si ridestano dopo un lungo pomeriggio di dormiveglia rannicchiato nel grembo della madre. Non resistette e baciò le labbra di quello che una volta era stato lo sprezzante principe dei Serpeverde. Draco ne fu in parte sorpreso ma estremamente contento, e rispose con un'assonato "Grazie", mormorato fra uno sbadiglio e l'altro.

"Harry, sai che ore sono?" il Griffondoro accennò un no con la testa.

Draco si allungò e guardando l'orologio esclamò: "sono le cinque del pomeriggio. Dovevamo proprio essere stanchi ieri. Però non possiamo poltrire il resto del giorno a letto", "Ah no! Non possiamo?" chiese con voce maliziosa Harry. "No, signor Potter, certo che non possiamo, e siccome io penso sempre a tutto ho una proposta per lei".

"Signor Malfoy, me la illustri gentilmente" ribattè il griffondoro. "Bene. Incomincerei con una calda doccia ristoratrice e rigenerante, poi un bel... non so come poterlo chiamare... pranzetto? Cena? PranzCena?...ed infine una bella uscita in compagnia di vecchi amici in uno dei miei locali preferiti" concluse Draco.

Paura. Avvolse Harry, aveva acettato le condizioni di Draco, ma non voleva affrontare nessuno al momento, non voleva rivedere nessuno, voleva restare al sicuro fra quattro mura accoglienti, con solo Draco al suo fianco, solo Draco che non lo avrebbe giudicato per le sue scelte, ma il resto del mondo era là fuori pronto ad additarlo e accusarlo di ogni perdita, di ogni sbaglio, di ogni imperfezione. Come avrebbe detto a tutti di essere stato licenziato, di non aver più nulla, e poi Ron... .

Draco si rese immediatamente conto del cambiamento in Harry, poteva sentire le rotelle all'interno della sua testa arrovellarsi vorticosamente, così lo strinse a sè e sussurò: "Baby, se non ti va possiamo anche non uscire, ma prima di decidere tieni presente due cose: in primo luogo, io sarò lì con te e per te, sempre al tuo fianco; ed in secondo luogo ci saranno solo sette o otto vecchi compagni di scuola che a quanto mi ricordo erano tutti amici tuoi..." Draco fu interrotto dall'insiscura voce di Harry che chiese: "Ci sarà lui? Ci sarà anche Ron?".

"No" fu la secca risposta di Draco, dopo di che si alzò e si diresse verso il bagno. Harry si rese conto del cambiamento nel tono, ma al momento non voleva pensarci, era già abbastanza confuso. Draco sarebbe stato lì, lo avrebbe protetto, e Ron invece non ci sarebbe stato, magari poteva esserci anche Hermione, magari avrebbe potuto parlarle, chiederle come procedevano i contatti. Si decise: sarebbero andati, ma ora l'unica cosa voleva era sentire l'acqua scorrere sul suo corpo e lavare via le sue insicurezze, così si diresse verso il bagno.

Erano le 22:00 di sera, erano appena arrivati all'esterno del locale e stavano aspettando gli altri. Avevano preparato una cena veloce, ma si erano divertiti a misurarsi in cucina. Sembravano due bambini indisciplinati. La cena era stata poi molto dolce, si erano imboccati a vicenda, il sapore del cibo era stato alternato da quello delle loro bocche. Poi si erano preparati per uscire ed ora erano lì, mano nella mano in attesa di un segnale dai loro amici.

Il primo a raggiungerli fu Ernie Macmillan, seguito poi a ruota da Hermione e Bill, poi Charlie che giunse con Ginny, Dean e Seamus, poi arrivarono Fred, George e Lee Jordan con le corrispettive mogli: Angelina, Lavanda, Alicia, ed infine per ultimi si presentarono Neville con Luna e Colin Canon.

Tutti salutarono con enfasi Harry, molti di loro erano anni che non lo vedevano, ma il ragazzo d'oro era intimorito e stringeva sempre di più la mano di Draco, che continuava a sorridergli sereno e a sussurrarli: "Sono tuoi amici, non sono qui per farti del male o giudicarti, e poi se ci provano gli spacco il muso". Harry scoppiava così a ridere e piano piano incominciò a sentirsi sempre più a suo agio. Quando giunsero anche gli ultimi ragazzi, decisero, finalmente di entrare. Harry si meravigliò del fatto che all'interno del locale tutti conoscevano Draco, ma decise di posticipare le sue domande. Si accomodarono ad un tavolo ed iniziarono ad ordinare da bere, Harry lasciò decidere Malfoy, anche per sé. Molti dei loro amici erano incuriositi da tutta questa intimità, ma Draco ed Harry non se ne curarono particolarmente.

"Vuoi ballare con me?" chiese provocatoriamente Charlie rivolto al Serpeverde. "Volentieri" asserì Draco alzandosi e dirigendosi verso laa pista da ballo dove incominciarono a suonare un lento.

"Te lo sei giàportato a letto?" chiese il Weasley, "Lo sai che non sono affari tuoi, vero Charlie?". "Mentre tu, Draco, sei che ti farà soffrire, sai vero che questo sarà il tuo ultimo Novembre?".

"Questo mai" ribattè Malfoy. Non poteva essere il suo ultimo mese, c'erano ancora così tante persone bisognose di aiuto, e con un fidanzato non avrebbe mai potuto contiunare. L'aveva promesso a Sarah, non poteve a non voleva deluderla. Era così semplice non doveva innamorarsi, non doveva assolutamente, avrebbe solamente sofferto. Harry non avrebbe mai rinunciato a tutto per lui, non lo avrebbe mai potuto cambiare così tanto, e quando se ne sarebbe andato via lui sarebbe rimasto con il cuore in pezzi. Non poteva avvenire tutto questo, doveva restare saldo, e aiutare Harry, come aveva aiutato Seamus; sarebbero rimasti amici, ci sarebbe sempre stato affetto, ma nessun coinvolgimento troppo grande, troppo impegnativo.

Al tavolo Harry osservava incessantemente la coppia sulla pista ballare, avrebbe voluto essere lui al posto di Charlie, stringere a sè Draco, poter parlare con lui, ridere con lui, ma la sua attenzione fu richiamata da un discorso che avveniva alle sue spalle: "sarebbero perfetti" esordì Lavanda, "Ma a Charlie non piacciono le donne?" chiese sorpresa Alicia. "Sì a mio fratello piacciono incredibilmente tanto le donne, ma ancora di più Draco Malfoy" intervenne Billy scatenando una risata generale a cui partecipò tutto il gruoppo di amici meno Hermione che aveva lo sguardo fisso su Potter, e Harry stesso che non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dal biondo ragazzo.

"Harry, mi fa tanto piacere vederti qui questa sera, e non ti curare di loro, sono anni che vogliono trovare un fidanzato a Draco" disse la Granger arrossendo improvvisamente.

Harry l'osservò un po' stranito: "Perchè mai?". "Bhè vedi..." incominciò Hermione "non so quanto Draco ti abbia raccontato, ma ha aiutato tutti noi in un modo o nell'altro. Io e Bill stiamo insieme solo grazie al suo intervento; Bill lo sai che ora lavora come impiegato, ma gli è costato un enorme sacrificio. Gli avevano proposto di partire per Petra, in Giordania alla ricerca di tesori nascosti, e tu sai quanto amava il suo lavoro, l'avventura, il mistero, ma la nostra storia si sarebbe conclusa, arrivò Draco parlò con Bill e non so come o perchè, ma lui infine decise di rimanere qui a Londra: per me. Colin invece non sarebbe mai stato il fotografo ufficiale della Gazzetta del Profeta se Drao non l'avesse convinto a presentarsi al provino. Neville aveva una tremenda paura d'iscriversi al corso per diventare medico, Draco fu l'unico che lo convinse ad affrontare i propri timori, e poi non lo ha mai abbandonato, lo aiutava a studiare, a prepararsi per gli esami, ad affrontare i piccoli e grandi problemi di ogni giorno, ha sempre avuto una grandissima fiducia in Neville. Ginny e Dean due anni fa persero un bambino, sembrava la fine di tutto, si stava lasciando andare, si stavano separando, cercammo di aiutarli in tutti i modi, ma era tutto vano. Poi intervenne Draco, non so come fece, o mennemo perchp, ma ci riuscì, parlò con Ginny toccò i tasti giusti ed ora è quella meravigliosa donna che è. Ed ora lei e Dean sono più felici, uniti ed innamorati di quanto mai lo siano stati. Seamus, non riusciva ad ammetteredi essere omosessuale, nè con gli amici, nè sopratutto con la sua famiglia. Draco fu il suo primo ragazzo, fu un suo maggio. Ora Seamus è felicemente fidanzato con Ernie. Charlie ... fu un suo Dicembre, credo. L'avevano appena licenziato, era uno straccio, non faceva altro che bere e perdersi sempre più dentro se stesso. Draco lo aiutò a disintossicarsi dall'alcool. Due mesi dopo: Charlie diventò il Cercatore Ufficiale dei Chadley Channons. Era diventato più bravo, di quanto fosse mai stato ad Hogwarts. Al resto di noi ha insegnato cosa vuol dire amicizia , fiducia gioia" così Hermione concluse, ma durante il suo discorso Harry non aveva mai smesso di osservare Draco il quale ora si stava dirigendo verso di lui, per poi gli sussurrò nell'orecchio: "Cucciolotto, vuoi ballare?". Harry non rispose , si lasciò semplicemente sollevare e condurre. Si ritrovò al centro della pista tra le braccia del biondo, stavano suonando un'altra volta un lento. Harry si sentiva caldo, al sicuro. Alzò lo sguardo e si perse nelle grigie profondità di Draco. Ripensò ai loro tempi ad Hogwarts a quanto si erano odiati, offesi, scherniti e alle parole di Hermione, a tutte le persone che aveba aiutato, a quanto fossse cambiato, ma sopratutto a quanto fosse diventato speciale per lui, al posto che oramai occupava nel suo cuore. Alzò una mano e accarezzò la soffice chioma bionda, e sussurrò: "Grazie" prima di posare le labbra su quelle del vecchio nemico. Era tutto così fantastico, era lì, in uno dei momenti più romantici della sua vita, con uno dei ragazzi più belli e meravigliosi che avessero mai calcato questo imperfetto mondo, in compagnia di alcuni dei suoi più vecchi amici, perchè si era perso tutto questo? Perchè aveva aspettato così tanto? Lui aveva dato tutto al suo lavoro, che però non gli aveva mai regalato serate come quella, ed era ora deciso agodersela fino in fondo.

Il bacio finì e il Serpeverse sorrise divertito abbracciando il Griffondoro e stringendolo sempre più a sè. Una volta finita la musica tornarono a sedersi al tavolo con i loro amici.

"Harry, Harry... mi stai tradendo. Non puoi rubare il mio angelo d'Oro, è scorretto" disse Charlie fra le risate comuni.

Potter che si era seduto accanto a Malfoy e gli cinse il petto con un braccio e disse: "Mi dispiace, ma ora è mio". Draco incominciò a ridere divertito e concluse: "Sembrate due bambini dispettosi che si litigano un giocattolo, e comunque per quello che mi sembra di ricordare io apparterrei solo a me stesso, ma mi devo essere sbagliato" e con una mano incominciò ad accarezzare il capo di Harry che lo aveva appoggiato sulla sua spalla.

"Harry, toglici una curiosità" incominciò Fred e proseguì George: "Quale grave calamità naturale o grandioso miracolo ti ha permesso di essere qui stasera?" Draco sentì il corpo di Harry irrigidirsi e dolcemente gli baciò il capo senza smettere di accarezzarlo. "Pensavo che voi Weasley, vi diceste tutto" rispose Potter "Ma vostro fratello maggiore, Percy mi ha licenziato". Tutti rimasero a bocca aperta, tutti loro sapevano quanti mangiamorte aveva mandato ad Azkaban, di quanti premi e riconoscimenti l'avevano rivestito di quanto si fosse dedicato anima e corpo al suo lavoro. "Ci dispiace" disse Seamus con lo sguardo rivolto verso il basso. "Anche a me" rispose seccato Harry. "Non lo sapevamo" aggiunse Colin. Un silenzio imbarazzante calò sul tavolo e fu allora che Draco intervenne: "uno dei primi lavori che provai a fare in America, fu quello di modello. Dovevo andare in giro per il quartiere, a distribuire i volantini pubblicitari di una grande catena di fast food vestito da gallina. Pensate un Malfoy che indossava un enorme Gallina di Polistirolo. Ero ridicolo. Dovevo urlare "venite signori e signore da..." e poi urlare il nome della catena che mi pagava, il tutto con una voce "gallinesca". Mi licenziarono dopo un solo giorno. Ero umiliato, disonorato, e sfiduciato. Ma solo dopo qualche mese che ero lì realizzai una cosa. Durante quella giornata di lavoro conobbi due persone meravigliose: Jeremy e Tony. Erano due amici. Jeremy fu il mio primo vero ragazzo, oltre colui che mi convinse ad iscrivermi al collage e a prendere una laurea, mentre Tony era un'infermiere, e riuscì a procurarci alcune delle medicine salva vita di Sarah".

"Draco non capisco dove voglia arrivare" lo interruppe Harry "non vedo cosa c'entri il tuo lavoro di gallina con il mio licenziamento", ma appena pronunciò quelle parole si rese conto di quanto fosse un errore,e di quanto tutti i suoi amici avessero compreso il punto e ritrovato il sorriso. "Vedi Harry" rispose tranquillo Malfoy "forse ora non riesci a vedere nulla di positivo in quello che ti è accaduto, ma aspetta qualche mese e te ne renderai conto. Il destino si diverte a giocare con noi, e non sappiamo mai cosa ci attende". Harry tacque, non capiva fino in fondo quel discorso, ma si sentiva meravigliosamente, in contatto con il corpo di Draco. Con una mano prese il mento del biondo e condusse i loro visi a pochi millimetri di distanza e sussurrò: "Scusami" prima di assaporare prima le labbra e poi la bocca di Draco. Le loro lingue si accarezzarono, si scontrarono ed infine si unirono. Mancanza d'aria. L'imperfezione che rovinò la loro perfetta condivisione. Si separarono: "Piccolo vuoi andare a casa?" la voce di Draco era dolce, ma bassa consumata dal desiderio, Harry annuì. Senza nemmeno rendersene conto il Griffondoro si trovò a casa di Draco, sul divano, attaccato dalla bocca e dalle calde mani del biondo, e nulla più di gemiti di piacere riuscirono a lasciare le loro labbra. Solo il piacere condusse le ore in cui sia amarono gentilmente, passionalmente.


	7. Chapter 7

7:00. Driin! Drin! La sveglia.

Draco allungò il braccio e la spense. Per poi girarsi e osservare Harry ancora addormentato fra le sue braccia. Avevano passato il giorno precedente a letto, tra coccole, parole, filme, cibo. Si erano rilassati, divertiti e amati.

Draco aveva così tanta paura di lasciarsi coinvolgere troppo da Potter, ma forse aveva ragione Charlie: forse era troppo tardi. Ora però doveva svegliarlo, anche se era così bello vederlo sereno , e tranquillo. Incominciò a baciargli una spalla per salire poi sul collo e proseguire lungo la mandibola fino a concludere sulla bocca, dove ottene una risposta. "Harry è ora di svegliarsi" disse in mezzo al bacio Draco. Si staccarono ed Harry incominciò ad accarezzare il petto del biondo ragazzo e chiese incuriosito: "Dove andiamo?".

"Sorpresa!" rispose il serpeverde staccandosi a fatica dalle dolci carezze e dirigendosi verso la doccia.

Una volta vestito Draco si diresse a preparare la colazione e venne poi raggiunto da Harry che si sedette e incominciò a guardarlo affascinato. Non era solo bellissimo, ma anche elegante, delicato, fiero e sopraogni cosa: suo. Questo pensiero gli strappò un caldo sorriso. "Mi fa piacere che ti diverta" asserì Draco. "

Anche a me, ma sarei ancora più contento se mi dicessi dove hai intenzione di portarmi". "Non sapevo fossi così indisciplinato Harry. Ti ho detto che è una sorpresa. Se vuoi ti posso dare un aiuto. Ti mostrerò che lavoro faccio". "Giusto Draco! Che mestiere fai?". "Harry Potter, sei proprio impossibile. Se ti dicessi tutto ora, dove starebbe il divertimento?" Harry si avvicinò e lo baciò e poi sussurrò maliziosamente "se non vuoi parlare, almeno baciami".

"Draco, non capisco perchè tu mi abbia portato all'università?" Draco alzò un sopraciglio contemporanamente ad una spalla e sorridendo rispose: "Credevo fossi più sveglio. In fin dei conti i tuoi voti in DADA era più alti dei miei. Non capisco proprio come facevi?"

"Non c'è nulla di divertente o sorprendente. Io sono il ragazzo che visse. Non te lo dimenticare insolente Serpeverde" concluse Harry, in tono canzonatorio e provocatorio. Draco si fermò all'improvviso, lo strinse a se e lo baciò con una passione disperata, rabbiosa. "Mi sorprendo ogni giorno di quanto la tua pelle sia morbida e delicata, di quanto il tuo profumo mi inebri e di quanto sia meravigliosa la sensazione del tuo corpo premuto contro il mio, fra le mie braccia, per non parlare della tua bocca" disse Draco all'orecchio del Griffondoro che però lo interruppe posandono nuovamente le labbra sulle sue. Terminato il bacio si ricompose e Draco suggerì:"Ora entriamo" Harry sorrise e lo seguì senza discutere. Entrarono in un enorme aula piena di ragazzi: "Siediti lì", Draco indicò ad Harry che non curante degli sguardi prese posto, convinto di essere seguito dal biondo ragazzo, ma solo una volta seduto in prima fila si rese conto che il Serpeverde aveva preso posto alla cattedra. Sbalordito si avvicinò ad un ragazzo e li chiese: "Scusami, ma che materia è questa?" il ragazzo lo guardò un po' scocciato, ma poi gli rispose: "Storia antica". "Ah! Bene grazie" concluse riprendendo poi la sua posizione iniziale. Osservava Draco parlare, ridere, rispondere a complicate domande, scrivere alla lavagna, narrare, leggere, e si perse in ognuno dei suoi movimenti, seguiva le sue dita allungarsi, distendersi, indicare, seguiva le sue labbra curvarsi, aprirsi, chiudersi e lo assalì la memoria del sapore e la delicatezza di ogni baci.

I suoi ricordi si fusero con il presente e solo una possente mano sulla spala lo ridestò. Il ragazzo a cui prima aveva chiesto l'informazione ora era lì che desiderava che si alzasse per permetterli di uscire.

"Sì, sì, scusa" disse imbarazzato Harry. La lezione era finita, così si diresse verso Draco ed attese che gli studenti finissero di importunarlo con le loro domande. Quando tutti se ne furono andati, si avvicinò al Serpeverde e con gli occhi pieni di gioia e orgoglio e disse: "E' stato meraviglioso, sei veramente bravissimo ad insegnare. L'unica cosa mi chiedo è perchè qui? Nella Londra Babbana e non nella magica Hogwarts?". Draco prese la sua giacca e si diresse verso l'uscita seguito da Harry ancora in attesa di una risposta. Una volta usciti Draco si fermò, si girò e disse: "Perchè la mia laurea in storia presa in America con specializzazione in magia e riti magici, non credo valga molto fra orde di maghi adolescenti" e ricominciò a camminare in di un ufficio. Una porta a vetri con un incisione del medesimo colore degli cchi del biondo ragazzo indicava l'ingresso allo studio del Professore Draco Malfoy, docente in storia. Un'elegante tavolo in mogano riempiva la stanza, un computer su di essa, e una montagna di libri e fascicoli la ricoprivano e si estendevano per la libreria lungo la parete. Due comode poltrone di pelle si trovavano alle due estremità della scrivania. Una finestra si affacciava sul cortile del campus universitario. Una parete aveva una bacheca totalmente ricoperta di foto. Ma sul tavolo da lavoro di Draco solo due foto avevano la loro giusta collocazione. In una, Draco si trovava nel mezzo di una moltitudine di persone, Harry riuscì a riconoscere più o meno tutti: Silente, i Weasley, Hermione, ed altri loro amici di Hogwarts. Ma fu l'altra foto ad attirare maggiormente l'attenzione di Harry. Draco era in piedi abbracciato a tre persone: alla sua sinistra un'uomo di aspetto simile a quello di Lucius Malfoy, ma vestito in abiti babbani e con i capelli corti, ma sopratutto un'espressione dolce e serena, mentre alla sua destra c'era una bellissima ragazza dai capelli biondi corti, ed un sorriso contagioso, ed abbracciato a lei un'affascinante uomo dai capelli corvini. "Mio zio, quella è Sarah, la donna di cui ti ho parlato, e lui fu è il suo Novembre" la voce di Draco lo sopraggiunse "sono la mia famiglia, e sempre lo saraano". Harry percepì nettamente la mlinconia nella sua voce, avrebbe così tanto voluto abbracciarlo e coccolarlo, ma lo squillo del telefono lì ridestò dai loro pensieri. Draco si avvicinò alla scrivania e sollevò la cornetta. "Pronto. Ah, sì ciao. Come va? Bene, bene. Sì non mi sono dimenticato... ho appena finito di fare lezione. Dammi il tempo di recuperarla ed arrivo. Ciao. A dopo".

"Come si chiama?", "Laika", "Non sapevo avessi una cane" ribattè Harry leggermente sorpreso, "Te lo avevo già detto, devo quindi desumere che non mi ascolti?" disse scherzoso il biondo ragazzo, "Draco, non è vero!", "sì te lo avevo detto!", "Quando ne avresti parlato allora?" Chiese sfacciatamente Harry. "La prima volta che ci siamo rivisti...al bar, e se te ne ricordassi sapresti anche dove stiamo andando, ma tu non mi hai ascoltato!". Harry si fermò all'improvviso, ad una prima analisi poteva sembrare risentito, ma chi lo conosce veramente sapeva che molto più semplicemente le rotelle del suo cervello avevano preso a girare vorticosamente. Si irrigidì, e sbiancò: "Draco non me lo ricordò" il serpeverde sorrise, sapendo che non era una mancanza di memoria a impedirli di ricordare, ma una noiosa abitudine che apparteneva ad Harry, ed era quella di presumere di capire ciò che il suo interlocutore diceva dal semplice muoversi delle labbra. Stringendo a sé il griffondoro gli sussurrò: "Harry, non dovresti presumere di ascoltare le persone solo perchè le vedi muovere le labbra, ma non ti preoccupare, molto presto scoprirari dove stiamo andando".

Continuarono a camminare mano nella mano, Harry si sentiva così protetto, ogni tanto si perdeva a fissare i lineamenti del biondo ragazzo al suo fianco, e un'orda di farfalle gli attraversava le interiora, ad un tratto riconobbe la strada che stavano percorrendo, dietro quello'angolo sarebbe comparso il San Mugo. Neville all'entrata li stava aspettando, trepidante. Appena li vide, li corse incontro: "Allora è lei? Quanto è carina!" incominciò Paciock.

"Sì, buongiorno anche a te, Neville. Felice di vederti. Come stai?" proruppe ironico Malfoy. "Hai ragione, perdonami. Ciao Draco, Harry, come state? Sono molto contento di vedervi. Come si chiama?" rispose tutto di un fiato, Neville per poi concludere con tono autoritario, senza nemmeno aspettare risposta alle sue domande: "Seguitemi". I tre uomini si incamminarono all' interno dell'ospedale. Draco ed Harry avevano le mani congiunte e seguivano pedissequamente Neville. Draco a metà percorso esordì dicendo: "Laika, è così che si chiama" e allora il tenero cucciolo di Husky abbaiò in assenso. Infine giunsero nel reparto di "Pediatria" dove un esercito di bambini in pigiama si trovavano seduti in cerchio. "Ciao bambini. Volevo presentarvi due miei amici, questo è Draco e questo è Harry Potter" i ragazzi sorpresi iniziarono a vociferare tra di loro fin quando un bambino con due grandi occhi neri non alzò la mano e chiese: "Lei è davvero il signor Potter?". "Sì, sono proprio io". "Lo sa mia mamma quando ero piccolo mi raccontava sempre la storia di quando lei, con tutto il suo coraggio, salvò il mondo dal male. Bhe volevo dire a nome di tutti: grazie". Harry non poteva crederci, quel piccolo esserino, così fragile e indifeso, aveva appena fatto quello che il mondo si era dimenticato di fare: ringraziarlo. Sentì le lacrime assalirlo e dovette usare tutte le sue forze per ricacciarle indietro. Naville resosi conto dell'effetto sortito dalle parole di Alexander, quel piccolo orfano, richiamò l'attenzione su di sè: "ragazzi vorrei presentarvi anche un'altra mia amica, questa è Laika" Draco lasciò andare il cucciolo che venne assalito da un'orda festante ed eccitata, in modo che il biondo potè raggiungere Harry alle spalle e cingerlo per la vita stringendolo a sè. Harry posò il suo capo sulla spalla del biondo ragazzo, che incominciò a baciarli il collo, e restare così vicini, uniti, sembrava ad Harry l'unico modo per poter respirare, che solo aggrappato al suo vecchio nemico avrebbe potuto affrontare il mondo.

"Sei bellissmo!" sussurrò sensualmente Draco all'orecchio del moro ragazzo, prima di allontanarsi e avvicinarsi al cucciolo di cane sommerso da una massa uniforme di corpi.

Harry rimase fermo ad osservarlo, come era riuscito a anscondere la sua vera personalità per così tanto tempo. Era dolce, gentile, si preoccupava per tutti e non si lasciava abbattere, mentre il Draco Malfoy che aveva conosciuto e disprezzato per anni era cinico, egoista, cattivo. Ora era una persona meravigliosa, piena si amici, era un insegnante all'università babbana di Londra, si stava prendendo cura di lui. Non sapeva cosa fossero realmente: amici, amanti, se stavano insieme o meno, ma non gli importava, voleva solo godersi il momento ed osservarlo giocare con quei bambini, ascoltare quelle curiose domande e le sue risposte pazienti e calme. Però qualcosa lo sapeva: si sarebbe visto fra due anni, ancora al fianco di Draco, non ancora stanco del suo corpo, dei suoi baci, vivendo ancora insieme a Londra, con un bel giardino, due cani e tre figli, ma soprattutto felici e contenti. Ma era solo un sogno, lo sapeva, Draco era stato chiaro. Un mese, non un giorno di più, ne uno di meno.

19:00. A casa di Draco. Un tavolo apparecchiato, e la stanza illumiata dalle candele. Draco ed Harry seduti a consumare una deliziosa cena.

"Saresti un bravo padre" disse Harry cogliendo di sorpresa Draco. "Perchè dici questo?". "Ti guardavo oggi, mentre giocavi con quei bambini. Sei meraviglioso con loro, ti interessi di quello che dicono e pensano, hai una pazienza infinita" cercò di spiegare Harry.

"Vedi" incominciò Draco "molti di quei ragazzi, non solo hanno qualche malattia, a cui Neville ed Hermione stanno cercando una cura, ma sono orfani o hanno subito maltrattamenti da parte delle loro famiglie. Ad esempio Alexander, quel bambino che ti ha ringraziato, sono mesi che gli sto cercando una famiglia. E' così dolce, ed ha solo bisogno di qualcuno che lo ami".

Harry si avvicinò al biondo e congiunse le loro labbra per poi dire "potremmo essere noi la sua famiglia". Draco improvvisamente s'irrigidì: "scusami devo andare in bagno". Il griffondoro si rese perfettamente conto dell'imbarazzo creato dalla sua proposta, folle ed istintiva. Si sentiva di dirlo, sapeva che Draco non avrebbe mai accettato, ma era il suo sogno: una famiglia con lui, con il biondo ragazzo che si preoccupava per gli altri e che tutti amavano. Draco uscì dal bagno e si diresse verso il divano e chiamò vicino a sè il Griffondoro, che si sedette fra le sue gambe ed appoggiò la schiena al petto di Malfoy e il capo sulla spalla, con una mano gli accarezzava i capelli, mentre l'altra giocherellava con la mano sinistra di Potter.

"Harry sei felice?". "Ora, forse... credo di sì. Sai quando quel bambino oggi, ha detto che sua madre gli raccontava di me, di quanto fossi coraggioso... bhè mi sono sentito uno schifo. Vedi per lui sono un'eroe, sono un ricordo che lo accompagnerà per sempre: di sua madre, ed io ne sarò per sempre parte, mezzo; ma non è tutto qui è solo che non sono mai stato quello che la gente credeva di me. Io non sono forte, ne coraggioso, ma solo un codardo vigliacco. Avrei voluto fare tante cose, ma mi è sempre mancato il coraggio, nemmeno dopo la disfatta di Voldemort; non riesco a far pace con Ron, non so nemmeno se ne ho voglia, ma non ci ho mai provato".

"Sh! Calmati! Allora in primo luogo dovresti sentirti omorato del fatto che per molti di quei bambini tu sei una speranza di un mondo migliore. Non lo dimenticare mai. In secondo luogo tu non hai distrutto Lord Voldemort, colui che ha rovinato la nostra vita, e quella di altri milioni di persone. "Tu non sei un codardo. Hai bisogno solamente di qualcuno che ti sorregga qundo la vita si fa difficile, e ciò non è sintomo di debolezza, ma di umanità"

Silenzio. "Draco, ma tu mi sosterrai? Ci sarai per me?". Il biondo sorrise e baciò dolcemente il capo di Harry, intrecciò le dita con le sue e disse: "Sempre".


	8. Chapter 8

Una settimana è trascorsa, e se prima pensavo che Harry fosse un generoso essere bisognoso di amore e comprensione, e che il mio compito fosse solo quello di dargli una spinta: ora so.

Charlie mi conosce fin troppo bene; forse è solo che ho sempre avuto una predisposizione per il ragazzo d'oro. In fin dei conti ad Hogwarts ogni occasione per sfidarlo era buona, ma avrei voluto la sua amicizia più di qualunque altra cosa. Quindi è concepibile che io ora non riesca a smettere di sorridere.

Insomma, so di essere confuso.

Ma vederlo correre, avanti e indietro, per i corridoi del British; spalancare le fauci davanti al fregio del Partenone, proprio come un bambino all'ingresso di Disneyland; osservarlo ascoltare un vecchio uomo corpulento di rosso vestito spiegare i misteri e tesori che si celano in una segreta di un'antico castello.

Stringerlo a me, e baciarlo, assaporare la sua bocca, in ogni più recondita cavità, su di una panchina ad Hyde Park. Aprezzarlo mentre gioca con gli uccelini, mentre gli lancia manciate di mangime, oppure mentre rincorre un piccolo scoiattolo impaurito. Sentirlo ridere, rilassato, libero da paure e timori. Portarlo allo zoo a riscoprire la sua antica facoltà così intrigante: il serpentese. Mi ha raccontato di quando a 10 anni parlò con un serpente per la prima volta, proprio allo zoo, e la divertente sorte che capità a suo cugino. Poi ci siamo ricordati del nostro duello, di quanta delusione provò nello scoprire che parlare con i serpenti era un potere oscuro. Ho provato a spiegargli che non è un potere oscuro, perchè non esistono poteri malvagi e poteri buoni, ma sta solo a chi li usa. discernerne l'utilizzo. Non credo però di averlo convinto, forse sono solo riuscito a confortarlo, per lo meno mi ha sorriso ancora.

Lo ammetto non perdo occasione per stringerlo a me, coccolarlo, anche per strada giriamo mano nella mano, a volte scatenando reazioni notevoli per la gente che incontriamo per strada, come per esempio a Diagon Alley. Avevamo camminato e osservato le vetrine per tutto il pomeriggio, quando ad un certo punto Harry mi ha detto una cosa molto carina, non me la ricordo, per lo meno, non esattamente, e si meritava un bacio, così ci siamo avvicinati e le nostre lingue si sono salutate. Il giorno dopo Colin, mi ha inviato la Gazzetta del profeta e in prima pagina nella sezione pettegolezzi c'erano le nostre foto. **Malfoy e il disonorato Potter**. Recitava il titolo. L'articolo era un'infamia dietro l'altra. Harry è caduto in depressione e non è voluto uscire di casa. Siamo restati a letto e abbiamo parlato per ore. Mi ha raccontato dei suoi zii, di Sirius, di Lucius, dell'anno in cui ha pedinato i miei genitori, del suo lavoro, della sua vita prima che venisse licenziato, dei suoi rapporti con Hermione, con i Weasley, con Silente.. Ha pianto, si è sfogato. Abbiamo riso, ci siamo ricordati di quanto ci siamo odiati per anni, di quante volte lui mi ha battuto a Quidditch, e di come ogni volta loro riuscivano a risolvere grandi misteri o scoprire grandi segreti e di quanto mi irritasse, volevo essere lì con loro, fare parte del loro trio. E siamo finiti a fare l'amore. Le sue mani così calde, la sue pelle così perfetta, la sua bocca così dolce. Non penso che potrò continuare a mentire ancora per molto. Io mi sono innamorato di Harry Potter. E non posso. Ho paura. Non mi è mai successo. Poi non voglio essere d'impiccio alla sua vita. Lui mi ha promesso di concedermi un mese, ed io so che quando scadrà questo periodo lui varcherà quella porta ed il mio cuore si spezzerà in mille pezzi.


	9. Chapter 9

Punto di vista di Harry:

_Non so come facesse a saperlo. Mi ha detto che in realtà anche lui è un'appassionato del Signore degli Anelli. Adoro quel libro, e quei film sono: "__**meravigliosi**__"._

_Lunedì 14 Novembre mi ha portato allo Science museum di Londra a vedere una super mega mostra. Ero elettrizato. Era strutturata benissimo. Un sacco di vestiti lucenti, spade che potevi perfino toccare, modellini, video con interviste ed infine l'unico anello, in una stanza circolare, suggestiva. E poi alla fine così tanti gadgets. Quaderni, puzzle, poster. Ho riempito la casa di Draco,... spero di poter un giorno definirla: la nostra casa. Il giorno dopo abbiamo passeggiato fino a Backingam palace, volevamo vedere il cambio della guardia, ma era semplicemente una scusa. Adoro camminare avvinghiato a lui. Anche se molto spesso camminiamo mano nella mano. Ma quel giorno di fronte a quell'enorme palazzo, eravamo abbracciati e mi teneva le dita della mano intrecciate alle sue e sentivo il suo respiro sul mio collo. Ero in paradiso. Poi siamo tornati a casa ed abbiamo preparato una torta. E' davvero bravo in cucina. Un'altra voce da aggiungere al mio elenco: "I motivi per sposare Draco". Io invece sono un disastro, ma è stato molto paziente ed alla fine abbiamo preparato una torta meravigliosa. E la panna rimasta è stata molto utile la sera... non dico altro. Il giorno dopo aveva una lezione e siamo tornati a trovare i ragazzi in ospedale, questa volta Neville aveva portato un serpente e la mia conoscenza di serpentese è stata molto utile. _

_E' stata la prima volta che qualcuno mi ringrazia per aver usato questo potere, ma sopratutto Draco mi ha premiato con un bacio. La sera siamo andati alla consueta cena di Hermione e Bill. Ci siamo divertiti, abbiamo mangiato anche la nostra torta, poi abbiamo giocato con dei giochi di società babbani. La sfida tra Draco e Hermione è stata esilarante, e meraviglie delle meraviglie alla fine io e Draco abbiamo vinto. E' stata la prima volta che a quella cena sarei rimasto fino al mattino, non mi è passato nemmeno una volta per la testa il desiderio di ritornare a casa e buttarmi su qualche dossier o schedatura. Ero felice._

_Il giorno seguente siamo andati a visitare il National. Tutti quei quadri. Non c'ero mai stato. Non avevo mai avuto tempo. Poi Draco mi spiegava tutto, ed è stato meraviglioso. Ho notato che quando comminiamo per strada molte donne e uomini si girano a guardarlo. Lui non si rende conto di essere così bello, spiritoso, intelligente, divertente, brillante, non penso di aver riso mai così tanto come al museo delle cere. C'erano tutti quei personaggi famosi per il mondo babbano, e adirittura qualcuno per il mondo magico. Erano finte, ma sembravano così reali. Poi nella stanza sotterranea, quella del terrore, è stata un'ottima scusa per stringermi a lui. Adoro anche il suo profumo. Gliene ho regalato una boccetta il giorno dopo. Abbiamo dedicato l'intera giornata allo shopping. Siamo andati da Harrod's, ma era tutto molto costoso e di pessimo gusto, così abbiamo fatto un giro per i mercatini. A Camden ho trovato il profumo che gli ho regalato. Siamo tornati a casa pieni di sporte. Abbiamo comprato così tante cose. Ad esempio un puf blu, ed un tostapane, un paio di stivali, un maglione rosa, ed una miriade di cose ancora. Ed infine oggi siamo andati ad Hogsmeade. C'erano tutti i ragazzini di Hogwarts. Abbiamo fatto una scorpacciata di Cioccorane e Gelatine tutti i gusti +1, poi un saluto a Fred e George, ed infine una burrobirra in compagnia di Hagrid, la McGranitt, e Piton. Sembra che a Draco sia stato offerto il posto di professore di Storia della Magia, ma che abbia rifiutato, non capisco perchè: glielo chiederò. Ho intenzione di dirgli anche quello che provo realmente. Però voglio aspettare la fine del mese. Io amo Draco Malfoy. Ma non penso che per lui io sia più di un fidanzato passeggero. Alla scadenza del periodo lui mi caccerà fuori di casa. E se gli dicessi ora che senza di lui non posso vivere, magari finirebbe tutto così ed invece c'è ancora una settimana in sua compagnia e non voglio sprecare nemmeno una giornata._


	10. Chapter 10

"E' venerdì, e come tutti i venerdì si andrà a pranzo da Molly. Quindi niente scuse".

"Io non vengo" ribattè Harry.

"Ho già perso due pranzi dai Weasley. Ogg che Ron è fuori città, ho assolutamente intenzione di andare. Le scelte sono due: Accompagnarmi dai Weasley, goderti un buon pranzo in famiglia, oppure restare qui tutto solo e sfamarti con i miseri avanzi del cinese di ieri sera!" spiegò con calma Draco.

"Draco Malfoy! Sei scorretto!" rispose un indispettito Potter, "e tu un testardo immaturo". Harry si bloccò, fissò fermo e deciso Draco, incrociò le braccia e sentenzio: "Vengo".

Alla Tana.

Molly lo abbracciò e lo baciò, Arthur aveva gli occhi lucidi dalla commozione. Hermione non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi.Molte parole e gesti giacevano inespressi nell'animo di ognuno, ma era lo stomaco a comandare in quel momento.

Una volta seduti tutti a tavola il discorso incominciò. Fu molly la prima a prendere la parola: "Draco oramai sei uno di famiglia, tu sai quanto io ti sia grata: hai salvato charlie, aiutato Fred e George, Neville, è merito tuo se Bill è rimasto qui in Inghilterra, vicino a me, ed infine Ron. Ma oggi mi hai reso una delle persone più felici a questo mondo. Hai riportato Harry tra di noi. Sei stato un angelo per noi, disceso dal cielo. Non potrò mai smettere di ringraziarti".

"Harry ci sei mancato" continuò Arthur "so che alcuni dei miei figli ti hanno già rivisto, ma sappi che io e Molly eravamo davvero in pensiero per te, sei come un figlio per noi".

"Grazie signor Weasley" incominciò Harry "Arthur" lo corresse Molly. "Sì, Arthur, anche voi mi siete mancati, siete l'unica famiglia che abbia mai avuto, ed ho sbagliato molte cose nella mia vita. Ho mancato verso molte persone, chiedo scusa di ciò, me ne rammarico profondamente, e me ne pento. Anche per me Draco è stato un miracolo. Non me lo merito. Come non merito il vostro affetto".

"Harry sai qual'è il tuo più grande difetto?" chiese serio George. "No, illuminaci" rispose sarcatico Draco al posto di uno sbalordito Potter. "La modestia" ribatté Fred "Non si è mai reso conto di quanto fosse potente. Di quanto tutti noi abbiamo contribuito alla riuscita dell'ordine, ma di quanto tu sopratutti gli altri bbia affiancato Silente nella disfatta di Voldemort".

"Credo di aver dato tutto e non aver ricevuto nulla in cambio" rispose amareggiato il ragazzo che visse. "Non dire così, tutto il mondo magico e non solo ti deve molto, ti sei impegnato per il bene di tutti" lo incoraggiò Molly. "A volte fin troppo!". "Charlie!" gridò irato Neville prima di arrossire e abbassare lo sguardo.

Charlie sbattè le posate sul tavolo e uscì di casa sbattendo la porta.

Molly voleva seguirlo, ma Arthur la blocco, trattenendola per il braccio: "Credo che sia solo spaventato" esclamò Percy fra lo stupore di tutti. "Non capisco, cosa vuoi saperne tu? Non ci sei mai, sempre troppo impegnato col tuo lavoro. Tu non sai cosa sia stato per Charlie vivere negli ultimi anni, a te non interessa di nessuno di noi" rispose Ginny riversando tutta la sua rabbia e rancore sul fratello, ministro della magia.

"Calmi, ora abbiamo solo bisogno di respirare e di chiarire le cose" incominciò Draco. "Ginny so che sei arrabbiata, furiosa potrei dire, ma Percy ha ragione, Charlieha paura, ed è una cosa molto importante, che non dobbiamo ignorare, ma ora ha anche bisogno di sbollire la rabbia".

"Draco a ragione." Disse Harry "Penso che dobbiamo restare uniti e non iniziare a litigare fra di noi. Credo che Draco dovrebbe andare a parlare con Charlie, e riportarlo qui fra di noi!"

_Pensavo che portare Harry dai Weasley fosse una buona idea, oltretutto senza Ron presente, non ci sarebbero dovuti essere ostacoli. Non avrebbero dovuto litigare. Loro sono l'unica vera famiglia che io conosca e ho lottato così tanto per mantere unita questa famiglia, sempre. Sotto il solito albero in cui sa bambino andava a rifugiarsi, è lì che si trova, lo so._

"Charlie" disse Draco, "Vattene, sopratutto se sei qui per dirmi che ho esagerato, che non si meritava quello che ho detto, poi chissà cosa ho detto, non voglio sentirti pronunciare quelle parole. Tu non puoi, poi perchè lui, perchè non io? Dove ho sbagliato? Non potevi essere felice con me? Lo sai che lui ti sta usando, quando Percy si renderà conto dell'errore che ha fatto allontanadolo lo riprenderà e lui ti lascerà, sarai abbandonato. Lui ti ferirà come ha sempre fatto, come è successo con Ron". Gridò il cercatore dei Cannons. "Io capisco perchè tu sia spaventato, ma non è così che andranno le cose, e anche se avessi ragione, sarà valsa la pena" ribattè speranzoso Draco.

"Hai fatto due errori questa volta. Il primo ti sei innamorato di lui. La prima regola, te la ricordi ancora? Secondo non hai mai capito quanto io ti ami" stava pinagendo, le lacrime scendevano copiose sul volto di Charlie. "Non... non" balbettava. Draco aprì le braccia, in cui il weasely si gettò affondando il viso nell'incavo del collo del biondo. "Mi spiace, non lo sapevo" continuava a sussurrare Draco. Charlie non riuscì a resistere alle carezze dell'amico, alla vicinanza dei loro due corpi e lo baciò.

Harry affacciato alla finestra vide tutto, ma appena il bacio terminò la sua attenzione fu richiamata da Hermione. "volevo parlare con te" incominciò la Granger, Potter si sedette nella poltrona accanto a cui lei aveva preso posto. "Ho parlato con il minstro della magia americano, gli ho raccontato di te, mi è sembrato molto interessato. Ha parlato di offrirti un lavoro, vorrebbe incontrarti. Fra una settimana. Ti comunicherò dove e quando" concluse la ragazza, il suo tono era molto contrariato, non aveva mai visto Draco felice ed Harry così sereno.

"non puoi" una voce dall'ingresso della stanza intervenne. "Percy" esclamò sorpreso Harry "Non puoi andartene. Non puoi trasferirti in america. Sei nato qui, hai lottato per questo paese ed ora non puoi abbandonare tutto. Ti offro anche io un colloquio, fra una settimana" concluse il ministro della magia inglese. Harry era incredulo, ma contentissimo, accettò entrambi i colloqui, ma non riusciva a smettere di pensare a draco che baciava un altro. Ed in quel momento la porta si aprì e charlie fece il suo ingresso gridando: "Harry, Draco ti aspetta in macchina" per poi dirigersi in cucina.

"Bene credo di dover andare. Grazie mille Arthur, Molly, sono stato benissimo" tra baci ed abbracci riuscì con molta difficoltà a liberarsi e a uscire.

Raggiunta una volta la macchina calò un silenzio imbarazzante. Arrivarono a casa che ora mai il sole era calato, non si erano rivolti la parola, ognuno perso nei proprio pensieri, ma ognuno in ricerca dell'altro, si accostarono a letto e lì Draco strinse a se Harry "Scusami per oggi, scusami per tutto, non avrei mai dovuto coninvolgerti in tutto questo" e poi lo baciò.

Draco stava piangendo, Harry poteva sentire la pelle bagnata del biondo ragazzo. Non capiva quelle parole, riusciva solo a pensare a quel bacio di cui era stato testimone. Continuarono ad accarezzarsi gentilmente in silenzio fino a quando il sonno non li colse.


	11. Chapter 11

La sveglia suonò alle 8:00 precise, esiliando dal mondo dei sogni i due ragazzi che si stringevano in un forte abbraccio.

Istintivamente il moro incominciò a baciare delicatamente la bianca pelle, strappando così un flebile lamento, che si trasformò in una chiara espressione di piacere. Purtroppo il ricordo riaffiorò e la razionalità prevalse: dovevano parlare.

"Draco, ieri mentre eravamo là, ti stavo guardando, sì insomma, il bacio, capisco, cioè so, che Charlie..." cercava di farfugliare Harry quando l'ex serpeverde lo interruppe stampando la sua bocca su quella del vecchio rivale, per poi rispondere: "Mi ha baciato, e mi ha confessato di essere innamorato di me, ma io non sento lo stesso per lui, gli voglio bene, questo sì, ma non lo amo". "Sì, capisco" ribattè fulmineo Potter, mentre in cuor suo gioiva intensamente. "Mi dispiace per Charlie, ma comunque volevo ringraziarti, per avermi portato dai Weasley, ha capito di dover affrontare gli scheletri nel mio armadio, e con te al mio fianco, tutto è più semplice" continuò il ragazzo che visse.

"Non devi ringraziarmi, mi fa piacere quello che dici, ma ora alziamoci, fra due ore dobbiamo essere dall'altra parte della città, debbo andare a ritirare un pacco" concluse Draco, dirigendosi verso il bagno.

2 ore dopo.

"Il Gatto con gli stivali". Una grande libbreria nel centro di Londra babbana, ma solo a pochi passi dall'ingresso di Diagon Alley. Vi era passato di fronte diverse volte, una di queste volte aveva anche pensato di entrare, anche solo per una fugace occhiata, ma non aveva mai avuto tempo. E ora Draco insisteva per entrare, doveva ritirare un pacco.

"Siamo giunti a destinazione" disse Draco "se vuoi aspettarmi fuori io entro ritiro il pacco e poi andiamo a fare una passeggiata ad Hyde Park".

"No, no" ribattè indispettito Harry "io vengo dentro con te, faccio un giro tra questi enormi scaffali, mentre tu ritrirerai il tuo pacco, poi felici e contenti ci dirigeremo dove più ti aggrada" il biondo ragazzo cercò di protestare, ma Harry entrò senza ascoltare ulteriori giustificazioni.

Era un posto accogliente, tutto in legno, gli scaffali erano di color verde acqua, i muri tinteggiati di rosso. Potter incominciò a muoversi tra gli scaffali osservando con attenzione le miriadi di libri, fino a quando non sentì due voci. Una apparteneva a Draco, così armoniosa e profonda, ma l'altra l'aveva già sentita... _non poteva essere_.

Si mosse rapidamente cercando di raggiungere Draco ed il suo misterioso interlocutore. Il cuore gli batteva all'impazzata, gocce di sudore gli colavano lungo le tempie. Poi lo vide, lì al fianco di Malfoy, mentre ridevano di gusto, ed infine li raggiunse: Draco e Pansy Parkinson_, l'arpia, il motivo del dissidio, la mela della discordia_, la quale prima baciò Draco_ e poi si avvinghiò come un polpo fastidioso a Ron_, il quale alzò lo sguardo ed incontrò quello di Harry.

"Harry" disse Ron "sono contento che tu sia qui. Sei venuto insieme a Draco? Charlie ci ha raccontato che vi eravate incontrati! Non riesco a credere che tu ora sia qui, lo sai quante volte avrei voluto chiamarti, cercarti, sentirti. Mi sei mancato così tanto, avrei così tanto voluto che tu fossi il mio testimone di nozze..." quella era la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso: "Tu l'hai adirittura sposata? Una figlia di mangiamorte. Hai davvero trionfato nel tuo scopo? Sei davvero riuscita ad allontanarci! Complimenti! Pansy Parkinson non mi fermerò fino a quando non troverò le prove per inchiodarti e sbatterti ad Azkaban a vita".

Draco sconvolto, si scusò con Ron, per poi salutarlo e uscire dal negozio correndo dietro a Harry.

"Potter ferma!" il ragazzo d'oro si girò e affrontò il suo vecchio nemico: "Cosa vuoi da me traditore?" proclamò Harry.

"Cosa voglio? Cosa voglio? E me lo chiedi pure, ma sei completamente ammattito? Hai appena gridato a Ron e Pansy cose orribili, dopo che lui stava cercando di parlare con te. Volevi affrontare i tuoi scheletri? Bhè eccoli qui!" rispose Draco, non voleva uralre, ma non riusciva a trattenersi, era stato ferito nel profondo da l'uomo che amava.

"Mi hai deluso Draco, ti sei fatto ingannare pure te da quell'essere senza scrupoli. Potevi dirmi che saremmo venuti qui" Harry stava riversando su Draco tutta la sua rabbia, la sua gelosia, la sua frustrazione.

"Attento a quello che dici. Io non volevo nemmeno che tu entrassi, ma dovevo venire a prendere una cosa. Non voglio litigare, non con te, vorrei sedermi e parlarne, vorrei che tu cambiassi idea" rispose Draco e i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Harry, e il moro ragazzo rivide tutto quello che il giorno del loro incontro lo colpi: erano magnetici, ma questa volta celavano un segreto ulteriore, Draco era ferito. Harry non ne capiva il perchè, è vero che lo aveva chiamato traditore, ma non era di certo lui il reale oggetto della sua rabbia, non era infuriato con Malfoy, non credeva nemmeno che fosse possibile da parte sua serbare rancore verso il biondo angelo.

_Ma questo Draco non lo sapeva._

_Forse avrebbe dovuto dirglielo._

_Pazzia! Non poteva rischiare. Ma allora cosa aveva ferito Draco?_

"Andiamo" asserì serafico Harry e si incamminarono un al fianco dell'altro in silenzio, fino a quando non giunsero ad una solitaria panchina in un desolato parco di Londra e sedutisi incorciarono i loro sguardi.

"Io non pretendo che tu capisca" incomincio Draco "ma devo raccontartelo comunque. Conosco Pansy da una vita, abbiamo sempre dovuto indossare maschere, senza mai poter prendere respiro, ma poi ci sei stato tu. E lei è stata finalmente libera di essere chi voleva: una fragile ragazza ai sogni di donna. E'stata una delle poche persone che mi hanno scritto mentre ero in America. Ed un giorno mi ha raccontato di aver incontrato Ron in un bar, di avercu parlato, e di essersi divertita, poi si sono innamorati e tu hai distrutto la loro vita. Ron era a pezzi quando l'ho incontrato. Si era adirittura lasciato con Pansy, stava malissimo. E' stato con me un mese. Abbiamo aperto insieme la libreria dei sogni suoi e di Pansy, l'ho aiutato a trovare il coraggio di chiedere a Pansy di sposarlo, e ora si è rifatto una vita e Ron Weasley è il mio migliore amico".

"Non può essere" ribattè un contrariato Harry "lui era il Mio migliore amico. Tu lo odiavi, tu ci detestavi. Poi Pansy... lei è una mangiamorte!"

"Harry cosa pensi di me?" lo interruppe Malfoy, Harry entrò in panico, non poteva dirgli tutta la verità, ma solo una parte; avrebbe voluto essere onesto, totalmente onesto, ma non poteva la paura del rifiuto era troppo grande: "Adoro la tua risata, ammiro il tuo coraggio, venero i tuoi capelli, desidero il tuo essere: corpo e mente, non disdegno mai la tua comagnia, mi diverte uscire con te, mi piace parlare con te, mi rilassa tenere la tua mano nella mia, mi illumina la giornata sentirti ridere, credo che tu sia intelligente, bellissimo, sensibile, agraziato, in una parola: perfetto" disse Harry cercando di arrossire il meno possibile. Draco era impassibile: "Non pensi, quindi, che io sia un mangiamorte solo perchè lo era mio padre?" Harry annuì e Draco riprese: "Quindi perchè Pansy deve esserlo solo per questo motivo?"

"Sì, ma Draco fino a poco settimane fa ti credevo un essere spregevole, ma poi ti ho conosciuto ed ho visto che sei cambiato..."

"Allora" lo interruppe Draco "Perchè anche lei non può essere cambiata? Credi davvero che Ron se io e Pansy non fossimo realmente cambiati sarebbe diventato amico mio e suo marito?"

"No, non lo credo" ripose Harry "ti giuro che avrei voluto fare pace con Ron, molto tempo fa, ma c'era sempre qualche criminale da fermare, c'era sempre del lavoro da svolgere, ed un mese è diventato due, poi tre, e così via e oggi vederevi così affiatati: ero geloso, lo ammetto. Non mi fraintendere, ma tu sei un Malfoy e lui un Weasley, ed eravate lì, così felici... ridevate di gusto, come due amici, mentre io ero in un angolo, a osservarvi..." Draco lo baciò con angoscia mista a disperazione e infinita passione, poi lo strinse a sè e gli sussurrò: "Harry James Potter, ascoltami attentamente, perchè quello che sto per dire lo dirò solamente una volta. Per me e per Ron tu sei importantissimo, non dubitarne mai." Rimasero così stretti l'uno all'altro.


	12. Chapter 12

Insicuro. Sarebbe stata la parola esatta a descrivere lo stato d'animo di Harry in quel momento. Era lì, davanti alla porta di casa di Ron, del nido d'amore del suo ex migliore amico e di Pansy Parkinson. Al suo fianco c'era Malfoy. Avevano parlato per ore. Harry aveva raccontato a Draco alcune delle avventure che aveva vissuto insieme a Ron, e quanto in quegli anni gli fosse mancato il suo migliore amico: qualcuno con cui ridere, sfogarsi, raccontarsi.

Draco gli aveva narrato chi era il Ron di adesso, l'uomo maturo, innamorato, desideroso di diventare padre.

Non si era nemmeno reso conto che il biondo al suo fianco avesse già bussato alla porta e che ora qualcuno stesse aprendo.

Stava sudando freddo. Fu Pansy ad aprire la porta, da prima vide Draco a cui dedicò un meraviglioso sorriso, per poi posare gli occhi su Harry e veder spegnersi il sorriso sulle labbra.

"Ciao" sussurò, non sapeva cosa dire la giovane ragazza, ma fu allora che una voce proveniente dall'interno della casa si fece presente: "Amore mio chi è alla porta?" "Draco" rispose lei automaticamente.

"Accomodatevi" proseguì facendo strada ai giovani ragazzi che si tenevano per mano. Harry sapeva che se Draco avesse lasciato la sua mano sarebbe scappato o svenuto, era troppo teso per fare qualunque altra cosa, dove era finito il giovane impavido che aveva sconfitto Voldemort, che aveva cacciato per anni i diabolici Mangiamorte, senza mai preoccuparsi?

"Ciao Draco... Ciao Harry, ci sei anche tu? Bene" fu Ron a parlare, appena entrarono tutti in sala. La casa era molto bella, in realtà era un appatamento, i muri erano pieni di foto di gente felice e sorridente, ce ne erano alcune del matrimonio, in una si baciavano, erano così spensierati, e belli.

Riaffiorarono nella mente confusa di Harry, le parole pronunciate da Draco il giorno precedente: "Tu hai distrutto la loro vita", era come un eco che rimbombava e gli fracassava la scatola cranica. Era stato realmente così tanto egoista? La guerra lo aveva cambiato così tanto? Osservò Draco scherzare e sedersi al fianco del Weasley, baciare Pansy.

Le cose non erano andate come Harry le aveva sempre sognate e sperato: Ron e Hermione non si erano sposati, ma bensì lasciati dopo un anno e mezzo dalla fine della scuola, erano rimasti amici, ma avevano preso strade diverse, al principio Harry si era sentito abbandonato, ma poi aveva smesso di avere tempo per sentirsi solo, come sempre c'era solo il lavoro. Aveva sempre saputo che sarebbe diventato un Auror, insieme a Ron e Hermione, ma il primo aveva deciso di andare a lavorare insieme a Fred e George, mentre Hermione aveva intrapreso la carriera di Mediwizard. Si era ritrovato solo per l'ennesima volta con i suoi sogni infranti; Pansy era stata, semplicemente, il culmine. Avevano sempre odiato i Serpeverde, e Ron si era fidanzato con uno dei peggiori rappresentanti della specie. Pensava che Ron non avrebbe potuto fargli maggior dispetto, e allora si era lasciato sopraffarre dall'ira e dall'arroganza. Ora era solo per colpa sua, perchè si era allontanato e isolato, aveva rovinato tutto. Cosa peggiore di tutte si era innamorato di un Serpeverde, di gran lunga peggiore di Pansy, e ora questa splendida creatura non sarebbe mai stata in grado di ricambiarlo, non ne era degno.  
Aveva però forse un opportunità , non per tornare ma per ricominciare "Mi dspiace" lacrime si riversavano sui suoi occhi, era rimasto in piedi, mentre i tre ragazzi si erano accomodati sul divano e stavano chiaccherando spensieratamente. "Mi dispiace" ripetè, ora che l'attenzione era totalmente concentratata su di lui.

"Sono stato un idiota. Alla fine l'ho capito quanto ho sbagliato, con tutti voi. Ron avevo disegnato un futuro per noi...ti saresti sposato con Hermione, saremmo diventati auror, il trio d'oro sarebbe esistito per sempre. Pansy tu sei la persona a cui maggiormente dev ele scuse. Sonos tto affrettato ni miei giuizi e solo la gelosia è stata mi consigliera in questi anni e quando sarei dovuto ritornare sui miei passi e riparare c'è sempre stao qualcosa o qualcuno a impedirmelo, sono stato uno stolto, potrete mai perdonarmi?" i singhiozzi che Harry produceva erano strazionati e colpirono Ron direttamente al cuore che corde al fianco del suo migliore amico e lo strinse a sè, incominciando pure lui a piangere, e fra le lacrime le parole sgorgavano spontaneamente, "Ti ho perdonato il medesimo giorno in cui Draco è entrato nella mia vita. Ti ho sempre amato, sei sempre stato il mio migliore amico, e sempre lo sarai".

"Non so se potrò farlo" Pany si era alzata in piedi e aveva pronunziato quelle parole attirando così l'attenzione dei tre uomini su di sè. "Potter hai fatto incarcerare i miei genotiro, hai rovinato troppe volte i nostri sogni, ogni qualvolta ualcosa di importante avviene e nella nostra vita tu devi intervenire e creare discordia e rabbia. Non credo quindi di essre in grado di poterti perdonare" terminato il suo discorso scappò di corsa fuori dala stanza. Ron si alzò perseguire sua moglie, ma Draco lo trattene e rivolto verso Harry disse: "questa è la volta che tu vada di là e le parli è ora che tu le chieda scua è la tua occasione, ora puoi affrontare gli scheletri nel tuo armadio".

Hary sbiancò, ma in cuor suo era ben cosciente della ragione che si celava nelle parole di Draco, così si alzò e uscì dalla stanza, seguendo il suono dei singhiozzi giunse nella camera da letto di Ron e Pansy dove la ragazza riversa sul letto piangeva fragorosamente. Hary si avvicinò cautamente al letto e dopo essersi seduto al suo fianco le posò una mano sulla spalla e incominciò a parlare: "Pansy, capisco che tu non voglia perdonarmi, e non ti posso biasimare, sono stato in tutti questi anni uno stupido, crudele e insensibile, ma ..., ma" "Ma cosa?" gridò lei interrompendolo "Cosa è successo? Perchè oggi sei venuto qui, in casa nostra, atteggiandoti a vittima innocente, chiedendo il nostro perdono, perchè? Cosa è cambiato, dannazione?" le urla erano rotte dai singhiozzi disperati della ragazza, Harry intimidito e imbarazzato abbassò lo sguardo e sussurrò: "Draco". Pansy spalancò gli occhi e attese in silenzio che Harry continuasse ad esplicare i suoi pensieri: "Mi ha aperto gli occhi, mi ha insegnato che bisogna sempre lottare per il bene e non solo per quello che a noi sembra il bene. Ti ho giudicato in base a quello che sapevo di te, ma non eri tu il problema, ero io con la mia arroganza, ed è d questo che ti chiedo perdono. Pansy io non mi aspetto nulla, ad essere sinceri, so perferttamente di esssere solo, so di aver allontanato tutti coloro che mi amano e che ho amato. So perfettamente che questo mese terminerà ed io mi ritroverò a trascorrere le serate da solo davanti ad una desolante televisione, ma me lo sarò meritato, sono l'unico da biasimare per questo, ho solo bisogno di chiedervi scusa, perchè non voglio più andare a letto con i vecchi sensi di colpa, non voglio più fingere che tutto vada bene e che la solitudine è solo parte della vita. Solo questo". Il silenzio avvolse Harry e Pansy. Dopo qualche minuto il ragazzo si alzò e si diresse verso il salotto, giunto sull'usci della camera una voce lo bloccò: "Harry" si voltò e per la prima volta incontrò lo sguardo di Pansy che disse: "Sono incinta, vorrei che tu e Draco ne foste i padrini" detto ciò lo superò, lasciando Harry dietro di sè.

Dopo qualche minuto Harry raggiunse Draco, Ron e Pansy in salotto, dove si accomodò al fianco del biondo ragazzo che gli sorrise e gli prese la mano stringendola dolcemente per poi trattenerla fra le sue. Ron e Harry incominciarono a ricordare i tempi della scuola e di tutte le volte che Malfoy aveva cercato di metterli nei guai. Harry e Draco restarono a cena da Pansy e Ron. Harry era colpito da quanto li fossse realmente mancato il suo migliore amico.

Pansy e Ron erano una coppia perfetta, così attenti uno all'altro così uguali e così diversi al medesimo tempo: Ron era maturato immensamente e Harry era convinto che una buona parte del merito fosse di Pansy. Gli occhi di Ron si accendevano di una luce particolare ogni qualvolta si posavano su Pansy e ringraziarla per ogni cosa, e ad abbracciare Ron salutandolo con la promessa d'incontrarsi la settimana successiva.

Draco e Harry si ritrovarono in macchina diretti verso casa e un confortevole silenzio fu interrotto da Draco, per primo: "sono davvero orgoglioso di te, ti sei comportato come un vero Grifondoro. Sono così contento che tu sia riuscito ad aprirti, ad aprirle il tuo cuore" il sorriso di Draco avrebbe potuto illuminare Londra intera, fu allora che Harry gli disse: "Grazie" .

Il dolce rumore del motore fu l'unico che gli accompagnò fino alla fine del viaggio.


	13. Chapter 13

I manti erbosi che cingevano, come un manto regale, le imponenti mura al castello di Hogwarts. Erano rimasti immutati dal giorno della battaglia finale. Aveva sempre considerato casa il maestoso castello, ma non vi aveva più rimesso piede dal giorno di diploma. E mentre il paesaggio visto attraverso il finestrino scorreva incessantemente vi ritornò con la mente, pensando che quello era stato anche l'ultimo giorno in cui aveva visto Draco, prima di reincontrarlo in ospedale.

Il treno si fermò al capolinea, ed Harry si ridestò dai suoi pensieri.

Draco prese fra le sue mani, quella di Harry conducendolo per il lungo corridoio del vagone, fino ai bordi della piattaforma, dove raccolsero i loro bagagli per prendere la prima carrozza condotta dai vecch amici: i Thestral, solo pochi eran i privilegiati a poter veder i misteriosi animali, ora eramo tutti maledetti a vederne l'aspetto e la forma.

Harry rimase stretto a Draco per tutto il tragitto in carrozza Ron e Hermione erano seduti di fronte a loro. Nessuno aveva davvero voglia di parlare. Le carrozze giunsero a destinazione e tutti i passeggeri si riversarono in una sala deserta, se non per la presenza della preside della scuola: la profesoressa Minerva McGranitt.

"Ben giunti a tutti. La settimana dell'orientamento per i nostri studenti prenderà il via nel pomeriggio vi voglio ringraziare uno a uno. Credo che sia molto importante poter dare ad ogni ragazzo un oppotunità di scelta, che a molti di noi non fu mai data."

Gli ex allievi seduti ai tavoli che una volta rappresentavano le quattro case ascoltavano rapiti il discorso della loro insegnante di trasfigurazione.

"Vi sono stati preparati dei quartieri privati per gli ospiti che si trovano nei sotterranei, vicino a quella che voi ricorderete essere la sala comune dei serpeverde. Troverete già là i bagagli ad aspettarvi, insieme ad un programma per la settimana e alla scaletta degli interventi. Gli studenti fra poco verranno a pranzo, siete anche voi invitati, ora però andate pure a cambiarvi e a riposarvi. Nuovamente Ben Tornati a Hogwarts!".

L'assemblea si sciolse e si diresse verso i sottorranei. Era un momento estremamente maliconico per tutti: la gioia avrebbe voluto pervadere i loro cuori, molti visi conosciuti si rincontravano dopo mesi, anni, ma nel medesimo momento che gli sguardi si affrontavano di nuovo, i ricordi riaffioravano in superfice e ogni serenità recalcitava nell'abisso dell'oblio.

Draco e Harry condividevano la stanza. Entrati Harry si sedette e incominciò a sfogliare il programma della scaletta della settimana, cercando di trovare il momento del suo intervento e di quello del biondo ragazzo che nel frattempo stava disfacendo i bagagli suoi e del biondo ragazzo disponendo via tutti i loro beni in bagno e nei bauli.

"Allora nel pomeriggio come era plusibile parleranno Percy e Hermione e Nevile. Domani ci saranno Luna, Charlie, Bill e Ron a parlare. Dopo domani esporrete Lei signor Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Colin e Ernie McMillan... mentre io esporrò fra tre giorni.." "Bla, bla, bla..." il biondo ragazzò incominciò a dire interrompendo il moro che stava leggendo. Draco finito di sistemare le loro cose, aveva incominciato ad avvicinarsi lentamente al letto su cui Harry lo guardava divertito. Una volta che il serpeverde aveva raggiunto il grifondoro, gli strappò dalle mani il volantino che Harry reggeva, per lanciarlo lontano da loro. La mano destra del biondo ragazzo si posò dietro al capo di Harry e lo portò a sè, mentre con la mano sinistra aveva incominciato a slacciare i bottoni della camicia di Harry. "Sei pronto a fare qualche prova del tuo discorso?" chiese Draco mentre uno strano ghigno solcava il suo volto, per poi congiungere le loro bocche in una frenetica lotta di supremazia. Harry incominciò a scivolare lentamente lungo il letto fino a trovarsi steso, con la schiena premuta contro il materasso. La bocca di Draco cominciò a scendere lungo il collo, quando un rumore lì interruppe, qualcuno bussava alla porta.

"Draco, sono Ron, io e Hermione staremmo andando a pranzo venite anche voi?". Draco si sollevò, staccandosi dal caldo corpo del moro, per raggiungere la porta e aprirla quel poco necessario a mostrare il proprio viso: " va bene, due minuti e vi raggiungiamo, teneci mi raccomando un posto!".

Richiusa la porta dietro di sè, Draco trassè un sospiro per poi volgere lo sguardo verso Harry, e gli sembrò così indifeso, così bisognoso di amore, e al contempo così desideabile e attraente che non seppe resistere, e mentre si riavvicinava al vecchio rivale disse: "Dove eravamo rimasti?".

Punto di vista di Ron:

_Eravamo seduti in un tavolo preparato apposta per noi, gli studenti stavano cominciando a riempire i tavoli pronti per il pranzo, il tavolo dei professori era pressochè vuoto, io ed Hermione avevamo occupato quattro posti, alla mia destra si è seduto neville e ovviamente alla sinistra di Hermione c'è Bill, mi ono ritrovato a condividere la stanza con mio fratello Charlie, ho già inviato il mio gufo a Pansy, che sicuramente ne starà aprofittando della nostra settimana di vacanza per dormire. Adoro osservarla farlo. E' una scoperta continua vivere al suo fianco... anche se devo amettere che ultimamente c'è qualcosa di strano... per esempio l'altro giorno in negozio si è rifiutata di sollevare una pila di libri, accusandomi di essere un marito poco premuroso, forse ha ragione, dovrei fare un salto giù ad hogsmeade e comprarle qualche regalo... sì dovrei proprio farlo. Eccoli finalmente, chissà cosa stavano combinando in quella camera, ammetto che se Pansy avesse accettato di venire anche lei, ed invece di Charlie, mi fossi ritrovato a condividere il letto con mia mogie, sarei arrivato pure io in ritardo al pranzo. "Ciao Harry" dico, mentre gli faccio cenno di venire ad accomodarsi di fronte a me ed Hermione. Draco prende posto di fronte a me. _

_Mi volto e vedo Hermione sorridere per qualcosa che Bill le ha detto ( non ho mai capito perchè ai primi due figli è andata tutta la bellezza della nostra famiglia! Ingiustizia!), è sempre stata una bellezza particolare. La sua bellezza non è perfezione, ma intrigo. E' esattamente come il tuo libro preferito, pieno di verità al suo interno, verità che riguardano te esclusivamente e nessun altro. L'ho davvero amata, ma non eravamo anime gemelle come io ho davvero creduto un tempo, fra queste silenziose mura. _

_Draco invece ci illumina tutti, lui è quello che l'artista chiama capolavoro, e la natura armonia. Lui che fu creato di porcellana al suo esterno, ma riempito con il diamante. Lui che è assolutamente un libro fantasy: esteticamente accattivante, interiormente un miscuglio di: fantasia, avventura, passione, innocenza, malizia, sofferenza e infine pace._

_Harry è invece il nostro libro noir, non vivrai mai davvero gli orrori da lui descritti, ma capirai sempre quanto essi siano la storia, e di cui non conosci ancora il finale._

_La McGrannit ci presenta a gli studenti che ci guardavano con curiosità al principio. Siamo ancora tutti troppo giovani, (o quasi, Bill è vecchio!) per poter avere un bambino che frequenti Hogwarts, ma credo che ogni bambino del mondo magico possa riconoscere il volto di Harry Potter._

_Come sempre l'attenzione è puntata su lui, lo vedo stringere la mano di Draco, che gli sorride e gli bacia il capo... non credo di aver mai visto Draco reagire in questo modo... forse solo con Charlie, ma non ha mai posseduto quella luce negli occhi, quella luce che riesce a coprire anche il buco nero della sua anima, quello che cerca di nascondere con ogni sua forza... ma possiede sempre quella tristezza che i suoi occhi tradiscono, ma ora sembra scomparsa... non credo che Harry possa essersene accorto... conosco Harru da molto tempo, e una parte del mio cuore gli è sempre appartenuta, come a Hermione, ma credo che si diverso dal mio Harry, da quello che ho sempre aiutato, e non sono sicuro che non cederà alle lusinghe di Percy, e tutti sanno come Harry si rapporta alla sua professione._

_Incominciamo a mangiare, meno male, ero davvero affamato._

Punto di vista di Hermione:

"_Ed ora passo la parola a Neville" mi accomoo di nuovo di fianco a Bill che mi sorride e mi sussurra all'orecchio: "complimenti,come sempre sei bellssima". Non riesco a credere di aver appena parlato davanti a tutta quella miriade di ragazzi che puntavano tutti i loro occhi su di me, e invece ci sono riuscita. Non lo credevo davvero possibile, ma in effetti dopo essere sopravvissuta alla guerra credo che ogni cosa sia possibile, e penso sempre anche che dopo tutto quello che ho visto nulla dovrebbe più spaventarmi, e invece non è così. Draco sostiene solo che questo è un fattore positivo... mi ripete sempre: "quando non sentiamo più la paura, vuol dire che abbiamo bloccato tutti gli altri sentimenti, e così escludiamo il più potente di tutti: l'amore". Sono sicura che abbia ragione, ma non ho mai capito come abbia fatto a diventare così saggio, o per lo meno più saggio di me._

_Dovrei prestare attenzione al discorso di Neville, ma oramai credo davvero di conoscerlo a memoria, me lo ha ripetuto all'infinito nei giorni scorsi._

_Mai dire mai... sarà la prima cose che insegnerò ai miei figli, sembra un detto stupido, ma consiglio estremamente savio da dar eai più giovani. Non giudicare mai qualcosa o qualcuno con l'arroganza di chi pretende di sapere. Il futuro pochissime volte ci si presenta come noi l'abbiamo immaginato... e chi oggi abbiamo giudicato con tanta superficialità, domani potrebbe davvero essere il nostro miglior collega. Neville... è davvero meraviglioso in quello che fa, senza di lui tutto il nostro lavoro sarebbe impossibile, vuoto e senza senso, ma mai io mentre indossavo la mia divisa da studente avrei pensato a lui come un collaboratore, come ad uno dei miei migliori amici, come uno della famiglia... e se tutto questo vale per Nevile, immaginiamoci come il discorso può calare a pennello perfino per Draco._

_E se rovesciassimo tutto il procedimento potremmo giungere a Harry... e questo è quello che mi ferisce di più. L'allontanarsi di Harry, il suo feroce litigio con Ron, il suo abbandonare tutto quello per cui aveva lottato senza nemmeno rendersene conto, senza esserne consapevole, ma qualcuno ha deciso di mandare fra di noi Draco..._

_E' quasi impressionante osservarli insieme. I loro corpi cercano sempre una scusa per essere in contatto, gli sguardi che riservano uno per l'altro sono così palesemente esplicativi, l'amore e la passione che esprimono insieme è irripetibile. Credo che siano anime gemelle, e che lo siano sempre state, credo che se i quadri di questo castello ci potesserro raccontare di un amore non ancora espresso sarebbe il loro._

_Ma ora possono essere felici, potrebbero davvero cambiare entrambi la loro vita un ultima volta, per fondersi ed essere una sola anima, smettere di esser divisi. Ma conosco Draco e la sua voglia, la sua necessità di andare avanti, di mantenere la propria promessa, e dubito fortemente che se Harry non farà la prima mossa, Draco potrà compierla. Da buon serpeverde, andrà avanti con il cuore spezzato, ma sempre fedele al suo amore... e questa forse sarebbe la più grande tragedia._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Punto di vista di Harry:

_"Abbiamo dovuto discutere questa mattina quello che dicono sui biondi è quasi tutto vero… non capisco come non riesca a vedere quanto sia bello. Quel maglione nero è perfetto su di lui, come una seconda pelle, ma lui avrebbe voluto indossare un orribile maglione colorato. Non riesco a credere che__ sua i__l__ medesimo __ Malfoy che girava sempre impeccabilmente con l'ultimo vestito firmato. Non sono mai stato in America, ma non ho mai creduto che potesse cambiare cos__ì tanto un essere umano. __Muove le mani in modo cos__ì sensuale,__ quando __fa quel sorriso, sì esattamente quello…. È così sexy. Spero che nessun ragazzino stia avendo il mio medesimo pensiero anche se sarebbe il pens__iero più naturale del mondo. Sta __ raccontando__dell'università e del mondo babbano. "Signor Malfoy, come mai lei non è mai stato in carcere?"__si leva una__ voce della platea__, e poi un altra__: "Si, d__ove è stato durante la guerra?". __Non credevo che Draco potesse sbiancare, ma invece vedo che sbarra gli occhi, incomincia a balbettare, non credo di averlo mai visto così. Mi cerca con gli occhi tra la folla, e quando incontro il suo sguardo lo vedo accenare un debole sorriso. Prende fiato e incomincia a rispondere: "Ero stato mandato in America durante la guerra, non ho mai partecipato a nessuna azione deplorevole, e non passa giorno che non tenti di pagare per i crimini commessi da mio padre…". Vedo Draco chiudere gli occhi e riprendere nuovamente fiato, prima di ricominciare a parlare, riprendendo il discorso precedente alle domande. Non sorride più, non s'illumina più. Cerca di concludere __il discorso il più rapidamente possibile. Nessuno gli pone più nessuna domanda. Scende dal palco per lasciare il posto a Blaise Zabini. Draco si posiziona in disparte troppa gente ci divide perché io possa raggiungerlo. Al__t__re accuse ripartono verso il serpeverde, vedo Draco uscire di corsa dalla sala. A fatica mi faccio largo tra la folla e tento di seguirlo, è già sull'uscio dell'entrata al castello, lo chiamo, ma non si volta, lo raggiungo, lo afferro per un polso, si volta e con uno sguardo che non __ricordavo più mi dice: "lasciami__ in pace, Potter!" lascio la presa e lui svanisce dietro gli imponenti portoni di bronzo._

Punto di vista di Draco

_Nulla è come avevo pianificato. Non mi parla da più di due giorni e io non ho nemmeno tentato di avvicinarmi a lui, so che mi sto comportando come un bambino, ma posso andare da lui e confidarmi, tediarlo con i miei problemi, paure e insicurezze? Posso comportarmi come se lui fosse il mio ragazzo, il mio fidanzato? Devo parlargli, lo so, devo aiutarlo… devo smettere di pensare ai miei problemi e concentrarmi solo su di lui, sulle sue necessità, ma non ci riesco, ogni volta che lo osservo, mi torna alla mente il suo sguardo __di __pochi giorni fa, come era ferito, sorpreso e amareggiato al contempo. Sta per parlare__ davanti a tutti quei ragazzi e__ ha bisogno che io lo aiuti, è necessario che io gli parli. Finalmente esce dalla camera che avremmo dovuto condividere. Fatico a riconoscerlo. Le occhiaie sot__t__o gli occhi arrossati. Un principio di barba si disegna sul suo volto.__ Lo chiamo, solleva gli occhi e mi guarda, gli sorrido, lui ricambia __il sorriso che però muore subito, mi avvicino e incomincio a parlare: "Harry, ti devo chiedere scusa per come mi sono comportato, sono stato egoista e mi dispiace davvero di averti abbandonato in questi due ultimi giorni. So che devi andare a parlare quindi non ti voglio trattenere, vorrei solo dirti, p__er quello che può valere, __che io sarò là e che se avrai bisogno di me__ io ci sarò, ma__ se__ invece __ non vorrai più parlarmi io lo __capirò…__". N__on riesco a finire di parlare__ una mano dietro al collo mi tira in avanti, un braccio mi cinge la vita, e due labbra si posano sulle mie. In quel bacio __m__i perdo e senza Harry a sorreggermi sarei caduto sulle ginocchia. Poggio le mie mani sulle sue spalle. Le nostre bocche s__i allontanano, ma le nostre front__i si avvicinano__ Harry mi passa una mano fra i capelli e mi sussurra deciso: "Non mi lasciare mai più!" per poi stringermi forte a sé.__Rimango sconcertato e alibito da questa semplice frase, quanto vorrei che fosse vero, quanto vorrei sapere che Harry a fine mese non se ne andrà, non mi abbandonerà. Mi prende la mano e mi conduce __in sala grande. Oggi deve parlare solo ed esclusivamente lui. Mi lascia la mano e mi sorride __a__vviandosi sul palco. Comincia a parlare del suo lavoro da Auror, ma molte mani si levano interrompendo la sua narrazione. Incomincia così a raccontare della sua infanzia, della prima volta __che incontrò__ Voldemort, della camera dei__ segreti, di S__irius, della battaglia__ finale__, e della disfatta del Signore Oscuro.__I__ntrattiene la platea per due ore. Q__uando conclude nessuno è anco__r__a stanco delle sue storie. Scende dal palco tu__t__ti lo applaudono e si levano in__ piedi, lui si avvicinava a me,__ lo vedo__ così __ indifeso e fragile. Gli stringo la mano e lui la solleva fino a baciarla, i nostri occhi si incontrano e so di aver finalmente trovato casa, ma di non potermela permettere._

Punto di vista di Neville:

_La settimana ammetto che sia trascorsa rapidamente ed è stato estremamente divertente rit__ornare a Hogwarts, sono riuscito__ a passare un intero giorno nella serra, non mi ricordavo quante piante __la Sprite__ possedesse.__E' stato estremamente utile per le mie ricerche. Devo chiedere a Dr__aco e a Hermione qualche consiglio__ su qualche pozione. "Neville" qualcuno mi urla dietro le spalle, mi giro e trovo Bill abbracciato __a Hermione. Sono __contento__ di vederli così felici, Hermione prende a parlare: "__Siccome oggi è il penultimo giorno che restiamo qui __stavamo pensando, o meglio organizzando, __un pic__nic: io, te, Bill, Draco e Harry". __Un pic__nic. L'idea mi attira, ma c'è solo un quesito che mi sorge spontaneo: "Chi cucina?". Hermione e Bill incominciano a ridere. "Gli el__fici domestici" mi risponde il W__easley.__Dopo qualche minuto di futile conversazione, ci separiamo con la promessa di ritrovarci all'ingresso dopo un ora. Mentre mi dirigo verso la mia stanza incontro un ragazzino che ipotizzo frequenti il secondo o il terzo anno seduto su di una vecchia panca in silenziose lacrime. Mi ricorda qualcuno. Mi avvicino e prendo posto al suo fianco."Ciao" gli dico e lui mi risponde con un flebile e timido ciao.__"Cosa è successo?"__ domando.__ "Sono stato nuovamente messo in punizione, ho sbagliato nuovamente a creare la mia pozione, bruciacchiando oltre tutto i capelli della mia compagna. Hanno perfino tolto punti alla mia casa, sono un disastro, non riuscirò mai a fare nulla di buono. Come possono aver pensato che io sia un mago? Dove sono i miei poteri? Dove è il mio talento?"__ il ragazzino risponde__ e mano a mano le lacrime aumentavano d'intensità e di fragore nello scendere.__Gli poso una mano sulla spalla. "Non ti devi preoccupare" gli suggerisco incerto, sicuro che con quel tono non avrei mai __potu__to convincerlo. "Come puoi dirmi di non preoccuparmi? Tu cosa ne vuoi sapere di essere incapace? Tu sei un famoso med__iwizard"la voce del ragazzo si alza vorticosamente. "I__o lo so meglio di chiunque!" mi ritrovo a urlare. Mi guarda spaurito e subito mi pento di aver alzato la voce, __quindi __riprendo a spiegarmi.__"Quando avevo la tua età ero un completo inetto, credevo adirittura di essere un magonò. Non riuscivo a volare, non riuscivo a creare una pozione__, nemmeno in trasfigurazione ero __sufficiente. Sono sempre stato considerato un perdente, ma un giorno trovai qualcosa che mi piaceva ed in cui ero davvero capace: l'erbologia. Oltretutto poco tempo dopo venni a conoscenza del fatto che solo per un vizio del destino non fui io __il bambino prescelto da Voldemort, e allora capì che anche il più piccolo tra di noi può essere speciale, basta solo aver fiducia ed impegnarsi ogni giono per migliorarsi. Vuoi riuscire in pozioni? Studia il doppio degli altri e vedrai che riuscirai" un sorriso aveva incominciato a fa__r capolino sul viso del ragazzo c__he__ mi si getta ad__dosso e mi abbraccia. Alzo lo sguardo, sento le lacrime minacciare il loro arrivo e incontro lo sguardo di Draco. Lui ed Harry sono lì in piedi mano nella mano che mi fissano. Draco mi sorride con quel suo viso perfetto, è davvero bellissimo, lo è sempre stato anche quando era un odioso serpeverde, ma la maturità ha portato una dolcezza sul suo viso che poche persone a questo mondo posseggono.__Lo vedo sussurrare qualcos__a all'orecchio di Harry che mi f__a __ un __cenno con la mano e si allontana. Il ragazzino si stacca dal mio corpo e dopo ave__m__ri sorriso i saluta e corre via lungo il corridoio, restiamo soli.__"Da quanto tempo sei li?" chiedo__ "Dal principio" mi risponde e so cosa vuo dire. "Credo di non averti mai chiesto scusa per averti considerato un perdente" aggiunge. "Non c'è ne è mai stato bisogno" replico. "Sei st__a__to davvero bravissimo" mi sta facendo i complimenti, sento il mio viso avvampare, mi dirigo verso di lui e senza bisogno di parlare ci dirigiamo verso l'ingresso del castello. "Non avevo mai davvero capito come tu sia sempre __in grado __di aiutare gli altri" gli dico, il sorriso scompare e si rabbuia, gli afferro la mano e gli dico: "__E' che sei capace __di parlare con il cuore, sei onesto e credo che questo sia estremamente disarmante per l__e persone che aiuti". Continua__ a fissare il pavimento mentre camminiamo, gli lascio la mano e aspetto le parole che so che vuole dire, ma ha paura di farlo.__"Non sono sempre in grado di aiutare gli altri__. E' solo__ che a volte ho bisogno di essere aiutato anch'io e me ne vergogno".__ So cosa sta__ cercando di dirmi, e sen__to il mio amore per lui crescere:__ "Draco sei uno dei miei migliori amici, noi siamo una famiglia". Mi guarda e mi sorride e aggiunge. "e in famiglia non ci si vergogna… lo so. Conosco le mie parole". "Non abbandonarlo a fine mese, non devi per forza lasciarlo andare. Puoi dirgli che lo ami, essere ogni tanto egoisti è doveroso, e poi potrai continuare ad aiutare gli altri, dovrai solo comprare __una casa più grande" gli dico__, lui si immobilizza. Scendo le scale di corsa raggiungendo gli altri__, osservo Harry guardare Draco __e sorridergli, vedo Draco illuminarsi, raggiungerci e afferrrare uno stupito Harry per poi baciarlo._


	15. Chapter 15

"Non capisco perché tu debba prendertela così tanto. Voglio dire non sono più un bambino, ho tutti i diritti di poter decidere della mia vita, non puoi costringermi a restare qui per sempre". Harry disse irato, mentre le sue parole ferivano nel profondo le speranze e i sogni di Draco che rispose con un filo di voce: "Io non ti voglio costringere, ma me lo avevi promesso". Se Harry fosse stato solo un po' meno orgoglioso e testardo, si sarebbe fermato solo per un attimo e avrebbe osservato l'espressione di tristezza dipinta sul volto di Draco, ma non aveva tempo, doveva fare in fretta, aveva un appuntamento per pranzo con il ministro della magia Americano, venuto fino a Londra solo per incontrarlo, parlare con lui e offrirgli un lavoro.

Finì di prepararsi e senza nemmeno voltarsi verso Draco uscì dalla casa per dirigersi verso il centro di Londra. Arrivato nel ristorante in cui avrebbe dovuto incontrare il ministro, si sedette e attese. Lo sguardo valicò la grande vetrata del ristorante, soffermandosi sui passanti, una coppia di ragazzi che si teneva per mano passeggiando tranquillamente lungo il marciapiede, ridendo e divertendosi l'uno con l'altro. Harry sospirò incominciando a ripensare a Draco e a quanto era stato ingiusto con lui quella mattina, quando fu interrotto e riportato alla realtà dall'arrivo del ministro della magia americano.

"Piacere Harry Potter". "Piacere Richard Macgner, e signor Potter non ha bisogno di presentarsi, so esattamente chi è". I due uomini si sedettero al tavolo e dopo i convenevoli di rito, ordinarono il loro pranzo, poi incominciarono a parlare d'affari. "Signor Potter" incominciò l'uomo più anziano, quando fu interrotto dal suo interlocutore: "Harry. Può chiamarmi Harry".

"Bene Harry, so che di recente è stato licenziato. Credo che chi sia stato, abbia commesso un grande errore. Io sono volato fino nel vecchio continente appena ho saputo dai miei collaboratori che l'eroe del mondo magico era in cerca di un nuovo posto di lavoro. Lo so, che si pensa che gli Auror inglesi abbiano dovuto affrontar tutti i più malvagi e potenti maghi oscuri degli ultimi secoli, e che i Mangia Morte ancora a piede libero siano nascosti tutti qui, in questa minima isola, ma le posso assicurare che anche noi in America abbiamo i nostri maghi oscuri, i nostri intrighi, e la nostra dose di lavoro quotidiano, in fin dei conti dove esistono regole, esistono dei trasgressori, e quindi esiste lavoro per gli Auror, e io aggiungerei, per i migliori del mondo. Noi Harry ti offriamo il doppio dello stipendio che percepivi in questo piccolo paese, una casa ovunque tu la voglia: Los Angeles, New York, Las Vegas, ovunque tu voglia, ovunque.

I nostri Auror, sono i migliori sai perché Harry? Non perché abbiano più esperienza sul campo, o perché il loro allenamento sia il più duro, ma perché i nostri Auror lavorano sempre… nulla è più importante del loro lavoro: è una priorità. Il loro successo deriva dall'impegno e dalla dedizione. So che anche tu negli ultimi anni hai dimostrato di abbracciare questa filosofia lavorativa, so che continuerai a essere il migliore fra tutti, anche in America. Noi ti vogliamo con noi."

L'uomo concluse così il suo discorso. Harry aveva ascoltato tutto con estrema attenzione. Meditando le parole del ministro. Un'opportunità incredibile, vivere in una grande città, magari avrebbe potuto convincere Draco a tornare a vivere a San Francisco, avrebbero potuto sposarsi, essere davvero felici, ma le ultimi frasi lo turbavano: dedizione, impegno totale, parole che una volta conducevano la sua vita ora lo spaventavano, lo inducevano a trovarsi indeciso davanti all'offerta che aveva sempre sperato, per cui aveva sempre lavorato. Ma doveva prima chiedere consiglio a Draco, non poteva, non voleva decidere da solo, senza prima risolvere la loro situazione, prima di sapere cosa ne sarebbe stato di loro dopo la fine di quel mese. Harry era insicuro su moltissime cose riguardo alla sua vita, ma una sola certezza regnava su tutto: senza Draco al suo fianco non avrebbe mai più vissuto.

Finito il Pranzo Harry promise di pensarci e di rispondere all'offerta in pochi giorni. Si salutarono e ognuno si diresse per strade differenti. Harry in un'ora aveva un appuntamento per un the con Percy.

Sapeva già cosa il Weasley avrebbe tentato di dire, e dimostrare, ma non si sarebbe fatto incantare così facilmente.

Perso nei suoi pensieri Harry giunse all'appuntamento. Percy era già là ad attenderlo. Si sedette e ordinò un caldo the. "Ciao Percy" . "Ciao Harry" . "Come stai? Come va a casa?". "Tutto bene, mamma ha peso il raffreddore, ma papà si è convinto a farle prendere delle strane pastiglie. Draco?" . "Lui sta bene".

Silenzio. "Harry, non ti capisco davvero?". "Non è la cosa più strana che tu mi abbia mia detto Percy, e nemmeno la più deludente". Il Weasley rise, per poi riprendere a parlare: "Perché dovresti andare dall'altra parte dell'oceano per cercare qualcosa che già qui possiedi. Che cosa potrà offrirti l'America che già non abbia fatto l'Inghilterra: Una casa? Una famiglia? Degli amici? Un Lavoro? L'Amore? Perché mi sembrava che tu qui già le possedessi. Che cosa vuoi ancora cercare? Cosa ti manca? Perché tutto questo non ti basta? Harry ti offro il tuo lavoro, è tuo, riprenditelo, ma non lasciare nuovamente tutto, mamma e papà, Ron: ti prego."

Harry ascoltò tutto il discorso di Percy e man mano che andava avanti, sentiva la rabbia che per tanto tempo aveva covato ,svanire.

"Percy devo pensarci, ho bisogno di qualche giorno…". "Alla festa!" lo interruppe il ragazzo dai capelli rossi.

"Fra qualche giorno ci sarà una festa al ministero in tuo onore, lì ci darai la tua risposta, sarà presente anche il ministro della magia americano".

Harry e Percy si salutarono e si divisero con la promessa di rivedersi alla festa.

A casa di Draco.

"Draco, sono Harry, sono tornato!" Harry con in mano un mazzo di fiori. Draco sbucò fuori dalla cucina da cui un meraviglioso profumo incominciò a invadere la casa. "Harry" si corsero incontro e si abbracciarono e si baciarono come se mesi avessero separato il loro ultimo incontro. "Non farlo mai più Harry James Potter, non andartene mai più via senza prima baciarmi e dirmi ciao!".

"Mai più" disse Harry accarezzando i capelli del biondo ragazzo per poi porgergli i fiori. Draco dopo un ultimo bacio, prese i fiori per poi addentrarsi nella casa per cercare un vaso. Solo allora Harry si rese conto della tavola apparecchiata, della romantica musica in sottofondo, della casa illuminata solo dalle candele.

"Come mai?" chiese uno stupito Harry. "Perché mi sei mancato!" Draco incominciò a portare in tavola i manicaretti da lui preparati. Da principio la conversazione fu leggera e disimpegnativa. Ma alla fine della cena Harry prese la mano di Draco e incominciarono a ballare. "Draco, scusami per questa mattina, so di averti promesso che ti avrei dato tutto il mio tempo, ma il mese sta per finire, e ho bisogno di sapere che avrò un lavoro. Oggi ho incontrato Percy e ci ha invitato a una festa che il ministero darà in mio ordine, nessuno aveva dato una festa in mio onore, Draco.." .

Il biondo ragazzo nascose la faccia dietro alle spalle di Harry, solo per non mostrargli quanto quelle semplici parole lo avevano ferito, aveva così tanto sperato che l'unica cosa che a Harry sarebbe importato alla fine di quel mese sarebbero stati loro due. "Io pensavo di averlo appena fatto".

Harry sentì il tremare della voce di Draco, gli prese il volto fra le mani e glielo sollevò, lo baciò con delicatezza, con gentilezze e gli sussurrò: "Ti prego vieni con me a quella festa, io ho bisogno di te". Draco combattendo con le lacrime che minacciavano di scendere rispose con un filo di voce: "Sì".


End file.
